Draco In Darkness
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Suite à un accident, Draco perd la vue. Il se replie sur lui-même, évitant toute marque de pitié aussi bien que d'assistance ; il est décidé à y parvenir seul. Mais lorsque Harry se fraye un chemin dans son monde, une étrange amitié nait...
1. Prologue

**Auteur : Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

--

_**Disclaimer de l'auteur :**_ Cette histoire se base sur les personnages et le contexte créés et possédés par JK Rowling et par différents éditeurs dont, entre autres, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, et Warner Bross., Inc. Aucun argent n'est fait à partir de cette histoire et aucune violation du droit d'auteur n'est voulue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dois beaucoup à une vraie armée de personnes. A mes premières bêtas, **Penguin** et **Liss**, qui m'ont tenu la main, qui ont lu les scènes avant tout le monde, qui ont lu la fic _entière_ d'un coup pour s'assurer que l'histoire tenait debout, et qui m'ont soutenu depuis le début. A **Glissando** et **HeinousBitca,** qui ont un peu plus tard rejoint la petite équipe et qui m'ont offert leur inestimable perspicacité. A **Slightlights**, qui m'a aidé avec ce qui est finalement devenu le prologue et qui m'a écouté tandis que je définissais les premières lignes de l'histoire. A **Loup Noir**, ma copine codeuse, qui m'a laissé lui poser d'étranges questions. A **Nancy**, pour le titre, et pour être elle-même. Et à tous ceux qui, sur LJ, m'ont aidé en proposant des idées de sorts et différentes formes de divination, qui m'ont appris à lire les cartes de Tarot, qui m'ont encouragé, qui m'ont écouté alors que j'étais découragée, et qui ont tout d'abord lu la fic quelque peu coquine 'As I See You', liée à cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ça sans vous.

Un dernier merci à ma mère, qui a demandé à la lire avant même qu'elle ne soit terminée, et à mon mari, qui a supporté mon obsession pour HP (et pour Harry/Draco) sans sourciller, et qui m'a écouté parler de cette histoire quand j'en avais besoin.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Vous remarquerez que je me suis inspirée, pour la description des uniformes, de l'image qu'ils avaient dans les films, aussi bien pour les uniformes de l'école que pour ceux de Quidditch. Bien que je préfère normalement tout ce qui respecte les livres, je suis tombée amoureuse de ces uniformes.

--

**Prologue**

En sortant des vestiaires, Draco s'arrêta devant le miroir pour vérifier une dernière fois son apparence. Même si dans quelques secondes à peine ses cheveux seraient tout décoiffés et sa robe froissée et tachée, il aimait être physiquement de son mieux pour entrer sur le terrain : il était capitaine, et il devait en adopter l'allure. Enviable. Respecté. Maître de la situation.

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, s'assurant inutilement que chaque mèche blonde était parfaitement à sa place et tombait autour de son visage. Ses protections en cuir brillaient, sa robe verte effleurait son corps. Il se tenait droit, et avait dans la main son Supernova 10. Oui, il était parfait.

- Très joli, commenta son reflet d'un air approbateur.

Draco lui répondit par un vague sourire en coin ; il s'était déjà détourné pour appeler ses coéquipiers.

À son ordre, ils se rassemblèrent tous rapidement au seuil de la porte. À la place d'un discours à l'eau de rose, il se contenta de les regarder un par un, droit dans les yeux -- lentement, dans l'attente d'une victoire -- en sachant que cela aurait un effet bien plus efficace que n'importe quel mot. Puis, comme onze heures approchait, il se tourna et les conduisit sur le terrain.

Pour la première fois depuis sa troisième année, le premier match de la saison était Gryffondor/Serpentard mais, contrairement à sa troisième année, ils allaient le jouer à l'heure prévue. Sans hippogriffe déchaîné, sans météo épouvantable -- aucun besoin de manipuler quoi que ce soit, bien que ce soit toujours amusant. Ce match donnerait le ton de la saison, pour les deux équipes. Et il était déterminé à ce que Serpentard, pour une fois, en sorte vainqueur.

De l'autre côté du terrain arriva l'équipe adverse, habillée de leurs robes rouge criard. Harry Potter marchait devant, ses cheveux noirs n'ayant aucunement besoin du vent pour les faire tomber de manière désordonnée autour de son visage. Au centre du terrain, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent face à face, se fusillant du regard. Depuis longtemps, Draco avait pris conscience de cette habitude quand Harry était dans les parages, de se lancer dans cette compétition de regards : la cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus des yeux du jeune homme semblait forcer Draco à la regarder, à la défier du regard autant qu'ils se défiaient par les mots.

- Cette fois, tu vas perdre, Potter, siffla-t-il tandis qu'ils se serraient la main.

Les yeux verts se rétrécirent.

- Comme j'ai perdu les autres fois où on s'est affronté ? Oh, attends… c'était toi.

Il haussa les épaules.

- La chance tourne. Aujourd'hui, ce sera ton cas.

La réplique de Harry fut coupée par Madame Bibine, qui demandait aux deux équipes d'être fair-play et de se préparer à commencer ; quelques minutes plus tard, son sifflet retentit, et quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent dans les airs.

C'était un matin éclatant de novembre, d'un froid mordant, mais clair ; seuls quelques petits nuages blancs entachaient la mer bleue. Lorsque Draco s'envola, il eut l'impression d'être capable de tout voir, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Terre au-dessus des arbres nus. Son avenir s'étalait comme l'horizon ; c'était sa dernière année. Sa dernière année pour s'amuser un peu avant que son avenir ne vienne le réclamer, et qu'il doive alors voir où le prestige et les responsabilités d'être un Malfoy le mèneraient.

C'était également sa dernière occasion de battre Harry Potter. Un Cognard passa juste à côté de lui en sifflant, le sortant brusquement de ses rêveries et il se maudit d'avoir perdu quelques précieux moments sans chercher le Vif d'Or. L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor s'était placé au milieu du terrain ; Draco alla voler à côté de lui, pour être sur le même pied d'égalité lorsqu'il leur faudra plonger pour attraper la malheureuse petite balle, dès qu'elle fera son apparition.

- Cherche-toi ton propre point d'observation ! lui hurla Potter au-dessus du bruit de la foule.

- Non, j'aime bien celui-ci, répondit paresseusement Draco en plissant légèrement les yeux face au soleil, tandis qu'il parcourait le terrain des yeux. Où est le problème ? Inquiet du fait que mon Supernova 10 est bien plus rapide que ton vieux Éclair de Feu ?

- Mon Éclair de Feu vole très bien, merci.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme et fut satisfait de le voir serrer les mâchoires face à sa petite pique. Il décida de prouver ses dires et fit un splendide plongeon - un plongeon à s'en retourner l'estomac. Harry, pensant qu'il avait repéré quelque chose, le suivit immédiatement. Le sol se rapprocha encore et encore lorsque, avec une parfaite maîtrise, Draco fit remonter son balai à quelques secondes du sol. Puis il se tourna pour se moquer de son adversaire, qui était à la traîne de plusieurs centimètres :

- Tu disais, lambin ?

Mais au lieu de répondre à sa raillerie, le Gryffondor plongea et, tournant la tête d'un mouvement brusque, Draco vit pourquoi : le Vif d'Or était là.

La course commença pour de bon lorsque les deux jeunes hommes s'évertuèrent à écourter le match et à se déclarer vainqueur. Tandis que des Souaffles, des Cognards et leurs coéquipiers continuaient à voler autour d'eux, ils zigzaguèrent sur le terrain en une grande poursuite après la petite balle ailée. Par deux fois, ils perdirent la trace de la sphère dorée à cause de l'éclat du soleil de novembre, mais à chaque fois, l'un d'entre eux la localisait à nouveau en l'espace de quelques instants, et la course continuait.

Toute l'attention de Draco se focalisa sur le petit objet doré ; il remarquait à peine ce qui l'entourait tandis qu'il le poursuivait sous les gradins, puis à l'intérieur et autour des buts. Il sentait Harry à sa gauche. Il savait qu'il voulait aussi désespérément que lui prouver qu'il était le dominant. Le Vif d'Or n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux… _plus près_… _plus près_… ils évitèrent un Cognard… firent à nouveau le tour des buts… _Bon sang !_ Il se tenait tout juste devant leurs mains.

En un moment de pur désespoir, Draco amena d'un coup sec son balai sur la droite lorsque le Vif d'Or se tourna face à lui ; plutôt que de le poursuivre, il s'écarta brusquement en une tentative de le rencontrer de front.

_Smack !_ La petite balle frappa si fortement la paume de Draco qu'il la laissa presque tomber. Il fixa sa main un moment, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Etait-ce vrai ? Voyait-il vraiment ces petites ailes voler entre ses doigts ? _Oui !_

Ça ne lui prit qu'une microseconde pour comprendre ; il se déplaça alors pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis six longues années : il se retourna pour regarder l'expression abasourdie du Gryffondor, qui valait toutes les années où il avait eu lui-même la même expression.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? exulta-t-il en agitant la main qui tenait le Vif d'Or.

La surprise se transforma alors en fureur. Draco se complaisait dans ce moment de triomphe. Mais alors, le visage de Harry prit une expression inattendue. Celle de la peur. _Peur ?_

- Attention ! cria le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, juste au moment où Draco sentit quelque chose de dur fendre l'arrière de sa tête.

La douleur se répercuta de son crâne à sa colonne vertébrale ; le Vif d'Or glissa de ses doigts.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent, fut Harry Potter en train de tendre le bras pour le rattraper tandis qu'il tombait.

* * *

A suivre...Pour les plus curieux, le premier chapitre est déjà disponible sur notre forum (adresse dans notre profil) !


	2. Monde obscur

**Auteur : Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 **

**Dark World - Monde obscur**

_Les yeux qui brillaient  
Maintenant faiblissaient et s'en allaient_  
- Thomas Moore

oo

- …mais, en 1752, le géant Melvin le Morose marcha accidentellement sur des gobelins, ce qui mit un terme à la rébellion des gobelins, mais provoqua la guerre opposant les gobelins aux géants qui dura dix-sept ans et douze jours. Pendant ce temps…

Draco se retint de refermer le livre d'un coup sec pour faire taire cet irritant et incessant ton monocorde. L'Histoire de la Magie était déjà assez ennuyante comme ça, ce sort qui lisait le livre à haute voix avait-il besoin d'être en plus si monotone ? On aurait presque cru que le Professeur Binns était en train de faire le cours ; même son livre de Potions en devenait ennuyant à la longue.

Il se frotta les yeux de manière fatiguée, une habitude qui lui était restée même si ses yeux ne fonctionnaient plus. Il se força à prêter attention à la voix monotone qui continuait à lire ; il y avait un contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie la semaine prochaine sur ce qu'ils étaient censés avoir révisé pendant les vacances, et il voulait en finir avec ses devoirs le plus vite possible. Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait intégrer le plus d'informations possible à la première écoute, pour ne pas avoir à réécouter ces fichus passages.

L'accident au match de Quidditch avait eu lieu il y a deux mois, deux sombres mois. Complètement à sa victoire, il avait bêtement oublié à quel point il se tenait près des buts ; cet oubli lui avait coûté la vue. La médecine sorcière pouvait soigner beaucoup de choses, mais ne pouvait pas, comme lui avaient annoncé à regret les docteurs, guérir les lésions cérébrales. La blessure avait touché le lobe occipital à l'arrière de sa tête, avaient-ils diagnostiqué, et personne ne pouvait rien y changer. Bien que son père ait menacé, que sa mère ait supplié et qu'il ait lui-même exigé, incrédule, un deuxième, troisième, douzième diagnostic, il obtint la même réponse de toute la communauté médicale : cécité. Permanente.

oo

Harry chercha dans les étagères le livre dont il avait besoin pour son cours de Botanique, l'examen d'un champignon spécialisé. Il l'épousseta, le parcourut d'un coup d'œil sommaire, puis le coinça sous son bras. Il aurait besoin d'autres livres plus tard, mais il avait prévu de venir les prendre demain. Il n'était pas comme Hermione qui pouvait plancher en une nuit seulement sur une pile de livres anciens et ennuyeux. Celui-ci serait déjà amplement suffisant pour ce soir, en plus de ses autres devoirs. En en parlant… il y avait un contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie la semaine prochaine ; il allait devoir s'y mettre avant qu'Hermione ne commence à le pourchasser avec ses notes de toutes les couleurs, chacune d'entre elles ayant une signification particulière.

Ce fut en repartant le long des étagères à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, qu'il entendit une voix basse et monotone. Elle ressemblait à celle du Professeur Binns, en beaucoup moins intéressant. Curieux, il passa la tête par la porte de la petite pièce. Puis s'arrêta net.

Dans la pièce éclairée à la lumière des bougies était assis Draco Malfoy, la tête posée sur sa main. Un livre était ouvert sur la table juste devant lui… et il lui semblait que c'était ce livre qui parlait. Soit c'était ça, soit quelqu'un avait une Cape d'Invisibilité, parce que Draco n'émettait pas ce murmure, et personne d'autre n'était visible dans la pièce.

- Qui que vous soyez, parlez ou allez-vous en. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me fixe.

- Euh… répondit Harry, surpris.

Il observa Draco tourner la tête - non pas pour regarder, mais pour écouter ; elle pivota pour que son oreille gauche soit directement orientée vers la porte, là où Harry se tenait.

- C'est moi, Harry. Potter. Je… euh… je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là, d'ailleurs ?

- Tes pas, idiot, quoi d'autre ? Les chaussures de l'école n'ont jamais été particulièrement discrètes sur le sol en pierres.

- Oh.

Harry se sentit bête ; il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Donc… hum… ton livre parle ? Comme ça tu n'es pas obligé de le lire ? Je me demandais comment tu faisais.

Draco soupira, irrité.

- Oui. Je lance un sort au livre pour qu'il lise à haute voix. Exactement comme un enfant qui demande à ce qu'on lui lise une histoire avant de dormir, mais en beaucoup moins intéressant. Je suis venu ici pour ne déranger personne - je n'ai pas besoin que les autres me fixent à cause du bruit.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour entendre plus clairement le livre.

- Wow, c'est monotone. Tous les livres prennent la même voix ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne peux pas la changer ?

- Non.

Le Serpentard était sec.

- Maintenant, si tu as fini de jouer aux vingt questions **[1]**, j'aimerais bien finir ce que j'ai à faire.

- Tu sais, proposa Harry en s'avançant jusqu'à l'autre jeune homme. Je pourrais te le lire, moi.

Le blond bougea la tête pour suivre la voix de Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva décontenancé par cette première vue rapprochée du visage de Draco depuis l'accident ; le même visage pâle, pointu, mais pourtant étrangement vide. Il était habitué aux yeux gris qui le fusillaient du regard ; maintenant, ils n'étaient qu'un mur de pierre - plat et impénétrable. Vide.

- Et pour quoi faire ? répondit sèchement le blond.

Harry fut étrangement réconforté par le fait que la voix de Malfoy, au moins, n'avait pas changé.

- Eh bien… je me suis juste dit que ça serait moins ennuyant si je…

Malfoy renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- J'essaie juste de t'aider, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Tu t'ennuies, je propose d'essayer de rendre ça moins monotone.

- Ah, oui. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? dit l'aveugle d'une voix traînante. Harry Potter, le héros du monde entier. Aucun problème n'est à prendre à la légère pour notre Wonderboy.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin, Malfoy ? s'énerva Harry - contre lui-même ou contre le Serpentard, il n'en savait rien ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour proposer son aide à cet imbécile ?

- Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que tu mets ton grain de sel là où tu n'es pas concerné et, en plus, tu m'interromps dans mes devoirs. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois étudier. Va donc sauver une quelconque demoiselle en détresse si tu es si désireux que ça d'aider quelqu'un.

Sur ce, Draco retourna à son livre, revint à la page précédente car le livre avait continué à réciter le cours pendant leur dispute, et lui laissa reprendre sa lecture.

Harry sortit en trombe de la pièce.

oo

Le lendemain, cependant, il revint. Il se dit que ce n'était que pour emprunter les autres livres dont il avait besoin pour son devoir mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ignora le fait qu'il n'avait pas véritablement besoin de rôder à l'arrière de la bibliothèque en chaussettes, ses chaussures à la main, pour y arriver. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais après leur échange de la veille, il était curieux de voir comment Draco faisait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son ancien ennemi depuis l'accident - au départ, il était parti, puis à son retour il était resté renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne taquinait plus Harry et ses amis, et ne parlait plus à personne, sauf directement à un professeur. Mais il semblait bien compenser son retard - il était revenu en classe complètement à jour pour les cours qu'il avait manqués, et Harry l'avait rarement vu demander de l'aide à quelqu'un… Mais comment faisait-il ?

Il avança silencieusement jusqu'à la petite pièce, déterminé, cette fois, à ne pas se faire prendre. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être si furtif. En effet, la tête de Malfoy ne reposait plus sur ses mains, mais sur la table. Les yeux fermés, il semblait totalement inconscient de la voix monotone du livre d'Histoire de la Magie ouvert devant lui. Apparemment, l'ennui avait été trop fort aujourd'hui, et Harry le comprenait très bien.

Il entra discrètement dans la pièce, dirigea sa baguette sur le livre et murmura "Finite incantatum". La voix s'arrêta. Il tira ensuite une chaise et, posant son sac sur le sol aussi silencieusement que possible, s'assit pour attendre que l'autre jeune homme se réveille. Ce qui ne prit pas longtemps ; de toute évidence, il était un adepte des courtes siestes.

Le blond s'assit avec un gémissement, se frotta les yeux avec fatigue et, se rendant compte du silence dans la pièce, chercha de la main le livre maintenant silencieux.

- Stupide sort, marmonna Draco.

Harry l'interrompit avant qu'il ne lance à nouveau le sort.

- L'Incroyable Voix s'est montrée trop forte aujourd'hui ?

Malfoy sursauta, sa tête se tournant immédiatement en direction de Harry.

- Potter, _bon sang_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as failli me faire faire une attaque cardiaque.

Harry haussa les épaules, oubliant que l'autre jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

- J'étais dans les parages, je t'ai vu faire un petit somme, et j'ai décidé de venir réitérer ma proposition.

- On en est _encore _là ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu ne veux pas de pitié. Mais tu n'as pas non plus envie que ton livre t'endorme, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, je dois aussi travailler pour ce stupide contrôle. Donc, puisque de toute manière je dois le faire, autant le faire avec toi.

- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire avec tes petits amis de Gryffondor ? demanda sèchement Draco.

- Parce que Hermione doit s'occuper d'une réunion de préfets ce soir, et que Ron est avec sa petite amie Mandy. Ecoute, on perd du temps, là. Je dois travailler, tu dois travailler, et ce cours est déjà bien assez ennuyant comme ça. Au moins, on pourra se garder éveillés.

Draco prit un air renfrogné.

- Très bien, accorda-t-il en poussant le livre vers Harry. De toute évidence, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille sinon. Si tu es tant décidé que ça à lire au point de t'enrouer, libre à toi. Mais essaye d'être divertissant.

Harry sourit d'un air narquois en prenant le livre.

- Je doute que même les jumeaux Weasley puissent rendre les guerres des géants contre les gobelins divertissantes, mais je vais essayer.

Il revint quelques pages en arrière et commença à lire.

- 'Après que le Traité de Snodgrass fut signé en 1769, Alfred l'Obtus établit une communauté près de l'insignifiante ville de Herringsford…'

oo

Draco commençait chaque matin allongé dans son lit, à respirer lentement pour essayer de déterminer s'il était réveillé ou non. Ouvrir les yeux n'avait aucun effet sur son cerveau, donc cela lui prenait quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était conscient de son corps et de ce qui l'entourait et, par conséquent, non pas en train de rêver. Ce matin, la fraîcheur de l'air le lui fit rapidement comprendre, et il tendit machinalement la main pour attraper sa baguette, qu'il laissait au même endroit sur sa table de nuit tous les soirs. D'un geste habitué, il la pointa sur l'horloge, qui se tenait toujours juste à côté, à un endroit très précis.

- _Tempus_, murmura-t-il.

- Six heures trente, lui dit-elle.

Avec un gémissement, il s'assit, hissa ses jambes au-dessus du bord du lit, et posa ses pieds sur le sol en pierres froid. Ça le réveillait toujours, très rapidement. Bougeant avec précaution jusqu'au pied de son lit, il trouva sa malle, s'agenouilla, chercha ses affaires pour la salle de bain puis, tâtonnant le long du mur, sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers les douches. Il préférait y aller tôt, avant de devoir se battre pour avoir de l'eau chaude.

Et avant que les autres ne le fixent.

Une fois que les médicomages avaient diagnostiqué qu'il n'allait aller ni mieux ni moins bien et qu'ils l'avaient soigné pour toutes ses douleurs persistantes, on l'avait renvoyé chez lui avec un tuteur pour apprendre à compenser la perte de sa vue avec d'autres aptitudes. Comment se débrouiller seul. Comment mieux utiliser les sens qui lui restaient. Comment, grâce à un sort, on pouvait faire lire à haute voix quelque chose d'imprimé - il utilisait un sort semblable sur les étiquettes spéciales cousues sur ses vêtements pour que ces derniers se décrivent seuls. Comment couper les ingrédients pour les potions sans se couper un doigt. Comment pointer sa baguette avec précision. Et encore une multitude d'autres aptitudes dont il aurait besoin pour finir sa scolarité et survivre dans le monde réel. Il s'était opposé à apprendre tout ce qui exigeait l'assistance d'une autre personne, autant que possible. Un Malfoy ne demandait pas d'aide ; un Malfoy ne dépendait de personne pouvant lui faire défaut. On lui avait appris depuis sa naissance à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse ; il n'allait pas commencer à le faire maintenant. Surtout que depuis, son père ne s'était plus du tout intéressé à lui.

Il n'était plus destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à n'importe quelles positions de pouvoir, puisque Lucius le considérait dorénavant comme défectueux et faible. Son fils ne lui servait, apparemment, plus à rien. Quand Malfoy senior était dans les parages, il était aussi poli que le personnel médical l'avait été, mais c'était tout.

Draco était décidé à prouver qu'il était toujours autant capable d'être un sorcier - d'être une _personne _- juste pour pouvoir intérieurement tirer la langue à l'homme qui l'avait rejeté. La perte de ses futurs projets de travail ne l'ennuyait pas ; il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'y pensait pas. Son esprit était bien trop concentré à rester debout et loin de tout le monde.

Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était débarrassé des bras fermement serrés de sa mère et d'Enid, le servant humain qui avait été engagé pour s'occuper de lui (les Elfes de Maison étant trop petits pour le guider dans la maison). Pour de petites distances - dans et autour de sa chambre, et du couloir jusqu'aux toilettes - il pouvait se déplacer par lui-même à pas mesurés, parfois avec une main sur le mur. Pour les distances plus longues, on lui avait acheté un Guide ; c'était cher, mais dès que son professeur d'aptitudes avait mentionné l'existence de l'appareil, il en avait exigé un.

- Et comment ferai-je à Poudlard ? Je devrai trouver quelqu'un pour me conduire partout dans l'école, comme un petit enfant qui n'a jamais appris à traverser la rue ? s'était-il plaint au dîner un soir.

- Oui, mais Draco, chéri, un humain est tellement plus fiable, avait répondu sa mère, incertaine. Que se passera-t-il si ce… Guide machin-chose… rate quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers sa voix.

- Sais-tu combien de fois Enid a oublié de me prévenir d'une marche dont la pierre était irrégulière ou, pire, lorsque quelque chose était suspendu trop bas ? Mes camarades feront la même chose ; confie cette tâche à Crabbe et Goyle, et tu pourrais aussi bien me briser le cou maintenant, on obtiendrait le même résultat. A ton avis, pourquoi le Guide coûte-t-il si cher ? Mon professeur dit que c'est la meilleure solution.

Il s'avéra que son professeur avait raison. Avec un peu de pratique, principalement pour faire davantage confiance à l'appareil, il fut bientôt capable de voyager presque partout où il le désirait par lui-même, soit en lui donnant les directions ou, dans les endroits familiers, en lui disant simplement sa destination. Le Guide, une petite sphère de la taille d'une orange, voletait juste devant lui à la hauteur de son visage, et était ensorcelé pour sentir les obstacles, les escaliers, les avancées et tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se mouvoir en sécurité. Le Guide lui disait quand tourner, se baisser, faire attention par terre, quand il atteignait le bas ou le haut d'un escalier ; quand il devait totalement s'arrêter pour laisser passer d'autres personnes ; quand il arrivait au tournant d'un couloir et devait faire attention aux personnes venant de l'autre côté de l'angle, ou pour tout autre risque. Il ne devait que le tapoter avec sa baguette en murmurant le sort approprié pour l'activer à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller quelque part, puis lui indiquer clairement les prochaines directions. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il savait que le Guide brillait légèrement quand ils se déplaçaient, comme pour alerter les autres personnes bougeant autour d'eux ; ce qui éliminait pratiquement le fait que Draco doive s'arrêter ou s'écarter de sa route puisque les gens, même ceux n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était cet appareil, s'écartaient naturellement en le voyant. Il n'aimait pas prévenir ainsi le moindre de ses mouvements, mais, vu l'alternative qui consistait à dépendre de personnes bien moins fiables pour se déplacer, il l'acceptait avec réticence.

Le test arriva en janvier, lorsque les vacances de Noël se terminèrent et qu'il retourna à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis son accident. Sa blessure étant survenue mi-novembre, il avait passé le reste de l'automne tout d'abord à l'hôpital, puis chez lui à apprendre comment survivre dans son nouveau sombre monde. Draco avait insisté pour continuer à travailler ; la situation était déjà bien assez mauvaise dans son esprit - il refusait de l'aggraver en prenant du retard dans ses études et en prenant le risque de redoubler son année. Des professeurs supplémentaires lui avaient donc apporté ses devoirs toutes les semaines dès que les nouvelles aptitudes qu'il avait apprises furent assez fortes. Le professeur Snape avait même appelé plusieurs fois ; il avait fait préparer les potions les plus importantes à Draco, puis était allé discuter avec Malfoy Senior durant le dîner. Draco avait mangé dans sa chambre aussi souvent qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

Par conséquent, lorsqu'il descendit du train après les vacances de Noël, il était à jour dans la plupart des matières, et théoriquement armé pour compenser la plupart des problèmes ; cependant, faire face à la réalité de sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard était différent.

Humide, mais ne gouttant plus, un Draco vêtu d'une sortie de bain retourna dans son dortoir puis alla à son armoire. Il ouvrit la porte droite et chercha les chemises d'uniforme qui étaient accrochées de ce côté-ci.

- Blanche. Solide, lui dit l'étiquette, après qu'il ait lancé le sort approprié.

Même s'il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il se trompe de chemise - il savait comment ses vêtements étaient rangés, tout comme il connaissait la sensation de leur toucher dans sa main - le Serpentard en lui ne se serait pas gêné pour discrètement permuter les vêtements de ses camarades s'il avait été à leur place. Juste une petite farce. Il sortit son pantalon, une cravate, son pull "Gris. Bordé de vert", son uniforme de Poudlard et ses sous-vêtements, puis les enfila rapidement.

- Tu as besoin d'un bon coup de peigne, châtia son reflet ; il y avait un miroir à l'intérieur de son armoire, sur la porte.

- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il en essayant de fermer sa boucle de ceinture. Donnes-moi une minute.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à l'attacher, puis il arrangea ses cheveux mouillés ; la mémoire musculaire l'aidant beaucoup.

- Bien mieux, fut la réponse de son reflet.

Draco passa machinalement ses mains sur sa robe pour la lisser, vérifiant son apparence par le toucher une fois de plus. Le miroir ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'induire en erreur, mais il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à cette glace qui avait des avis sur tout. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, la seule alternative étant de demander à ses camarades tous les matins s'il était physiquement présentable, comme un petit enfant sans ressources ou, pire, une femme vaniteuse et futile. Non merci.

- _Accio Guide_.

Il tendit la main et sentit le globe lisse se poser doucement sur sa paume.

- _Tendo_, lui dit-il.

Il entendit un léger bourdonnement lorsque l'appareil se mit en route, puis il sentit un petit courant d'air lorsqu'il s'éleva pour voleter à hauteur de sa tête, comme d'habitude.

- Grande Salle.

- Tout droit.

Il sortit de la pièce. ("Tourner à gauche."). Il n'avait presque pas besoin du Guide pour trouver les pièces où il allait souvent. Il devenait bon à mémoriser mentalement le nombre de pas, le nombre de marches, et le moment de tourner. Mais il dépendait toujours de lui pour le prévenir des marches disparues, des obstacles laissés sur le sol par Peeves, et des autres risques. Cependant, le trajet d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut sans histoire. Le Guide le conduisit jusqu'au bout de la table des Serpentard, là où il s'asseyait maintenant, et il prit sa place habituelle sans fanfare.

- Tu as des œufs brouillés juste en face de ta main gauche, les toasts devant ton assiette, et du muesli juste à droite des toasts, lui dit Blaise. Oh, et la théière est ici…

Draco entendit un bruit sourd lorsqu'on déposa la théière à sa droite.

-…à côté de ton coude droit.

C'était un domaine où Draco avait été obligé de demander de l'aide ; si personne ne le lui disait, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui avait été servi comme nourriture, ou bien où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait sur la table. Les Elfes de Maison faisaient beaucoup de choses par habitude, mais même eux ne plaçaient pas la vaisselle à la même place à chaque fois ou ne servaient pas la même nourriture et, de toute manière, les autres élèves déplaçaient parfois les plats avant qu'il n'arrive. Blaise et Pansy étaient ses deux informateurs les plus fiables dans ce domaine ; après deux matins de "Le lait est là-bas" venant de Crabbe et Goyle, il avait arrêté de leur demander.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il, détestant toujours d'avoir besoin de demander de l'aide pour quelque chose.

Il prit un peu de nourriture et mangea en silence. Il entendait ses camarades s'asseoir lourdement à la table, bâillant et baragouinant avant leur premier cours, mais il ne se joignit pas à eux. Il avait une fois été le leader incontesté de la Maison, mais il savait que maintenant il était vu comme un roi déchu ; dans une Maison où tout reposait sur le pouvoir, à quoi pouvait bien leur servir un élève aveugle ? Il ne voulait pas non plus leur pitié ni leur mépris parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voler ou parce qu'il avait perdu sa place dorée dans l'équipe. Ses anciennes amitiés n'avaient jamais vraiment été très développées, s'était-il dit - c'était plus le fait de rencontrer des gens par défaut, ou comme une partie de l'interminable jeu de pouvoirs.

Et il ne parlait même pas des relations amoureuses. Comme pour sa carrière, il avait grandi en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à dire là-dessus dans le futur ; les Malfoy se mariaient normalement pour des raisons politiques, pas pour l'amour. Le fait que Draco soit homosexuel n'aurait pas découragé le moins du monde Lucius ; il y avait toujours la possibilité d'avoir des amants à côté, après tout. Mais même si sa cécité lui avait apporté la liberté, c'était difficile à dire, mais il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse dorénavant le désirer.

Il lui était bien plus facile de s'éloigner de tout le monde avant d'être rejeté. Il gardait tout pour lui, vivait aussi normalement que possible, et faisait son travail seul.

Enfin, jusqu'à la veille, à vrai dire. Draco se disait qu'il n'avait accepté que pour que le Gryffondor se taise, mais il devait reconnaître qu'étudier avec Harry avait été étonnamment agréable ; il lisait d'une belle voix. Et même la dispute lui avait fait du bien - ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés comme ça depuis… Avant. C'était peut-être la manière la plus normale dont quelqu'un l'avait traité jusqu'à maintenant, même si le sujet n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Cependant, leurs désaccords avaient été bien plus ordinaires, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés sur le matériel de lecture et sur l'importance relative de certaines époques par rapport à d'autres, en vue de leur préparation pour le test de Binns.

Le déjeuner terminé, il repoussa sa chaise.

- _Tendo_ - Potions, dit-il au Guide en se tournant machinalement vers la droite, où se trouvaient les portes.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, il allait commencer la journée avec une matière qu'il appréciait, même si elle était maintenant - comme tout le reste - bien plus difficile pour lui.

oo

**[1]** Le but du jeu est de poser 20 questions et de parvenir à trouver l'objet mystère. (Je ne connais pas du tout ce jeu… si vous en connaissez le but et les règles, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je modifierai).


	3. Apprendre

**Auteur : ****Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Le sort _Tempus_ est emprunté à l'histoire _Unthinkable Thoughts_ de **Aidan Lynch**. Le Guide de Draco est inspiré, en partie, de l'appareil Bulle de l'univers de **Lori**. Les deux sont utilisés avec l'autorisation des auteurs respectifs.

**Chapitre 2****  
****Learning - Apprendre**

_Ce n'est pas tant l'aide de nos amis qui nous aide,  
mais le fait que nous sachions qu'ils nous aideront._  
- Epicure

oo

- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? demanda Hermione à Harry lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune ce matin-là.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Désolée. Mais tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu en revenant de la réunion des préfets. Tu as dû rester dehors tard.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Ron, qui traînait derrière Harry en bâillant.

- Et je sais que _toi_, tu es rentré tard. Franchement, Ron, un rendez-vous une nuit où tu as école le lendemain ?

Ron eut un grand sourire.

- Aucun problème. En fait, on a vraiment étudié un peu, entre… euh… entre autres choses. Mandy est une Serdaigle, tu te rappelles ?

Cela n'engageait que Harry, mais il croyait fermement que Ron continuait à sortir avec des Serdaigle uniquement parce qu'elles lui rappelaient Hermione. Il ne disait rien, cependant.

- Oh. Très bien, dit-elle avec un geste impatient de la main. Et, s'il te plaît, épargne-nous les 'autres choses'. Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry. Tu n'étais pas aussi en train de faire 'd'autres choses', n'est-ce pas ? N'oublie pas qu'on a ce contrôle avec le professeur Binns qui arrive dans quelques jours.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que personne ne m'intéresse en ce moment. Et, en fait, j'étais aussi en train de travailler.

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette réponse. D'habitude elle devait se battre bec et ongles pour qu'ils commencent à travailler dès qu'elle le jugeait nécessaire.

- Vraiment ? Et où étais-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Vraiment ? D'habitude tu détestes être là-bas.

- Eh bien…

Harry hésita, puis décida de dire la vérité. Ce n'était rien du tout, après tout.

- J'y ai été pour prendre des livres pour ma recherche en Botanique, et j'ai fini par travailler avec Malfoy.

- _Malfoy_ ? s'écria Ron en plissant le nez.

Hermione resta là, bouche ouverte.

- Ce n'était rien du tout, se défendit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas _normal_ en tout cas, rétorqua Hermione en retrouvant sa voix. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu prendre possession de ton corps pour que tu fasses ça ?

Harry expliqua la manière dont travaillait Draco maintenant, et comment il s'était senti obligé de travailler avec le Serpentard et de lui rendre ainsi la vie un peu plus facile.

- Vous étiez tous les deux occupés, je devais étudier la même chose que lui… alors pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi pas… répéta Ron d'un air incrédule. Je pourrais te donner certaines raisons… tu te ne te rappelles donc pas qui il est, Harry ?

- Eh bien, il a été plutôt gentil la nuit dernière. Je suis là sans aucun bleu, non ?

- Probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas où frapper pour t'atteindre, c'est tout, grommela Ron dans sa barbe.

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Aucune blessure. Bien. Donc on peut travailler ensemble ce soir - j'ai classé mes notes et…

- En fait… l'interrompit Harry, j'ai… euh… j'ai dit à Malfoy que je retournerai à la bibliothèque ce soir pour qu'on puisse finir de réviser les chapitres ensemble.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ron en haussant les sourcils. Tu y retournes _volontairement_ ? Vers _lui_ ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai dit que je le ferais, répondit Harry, têtu. Écoute, tu fais de ça une affaire bien plus importante qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. C'est…

- Oh, oubliez Malfoy, coupa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons plutôt prendre notre petit-déjeuner ; je meurs de faim et je veux arriver tôt en cours de Potions. Vous savez à quel point couper des rates de chauve-souris prend du temps.

- Beurk… comment peux-tu _mentionner_ en une même phrase les rates de chauve-souris et le petit-déjeuner ? se plaignit Ron tout en ouvrant le portrait.

Harry, heureux que l'on change de conversation, lui sourit d'un air compatissant en se glissant derrière lui. Ils descendirent tous les trois prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Tandis que Harry mangeait son toast, il se rendit compte qu'il regardait la table des Serpentard de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas, en soi-même, _si_ inhabituel que ça. Draco et lui avaient échangé de nombreux regards menaçants de cette façon pendant des années. Mais Draco avait été absent pendant six semaines au trimestre dernier et il n'avait eu personne à regarder. Puis, quand il était revenu, il s'était presque totalement refermé sur lui-même et n'avait pas semblé avoir envie de provoquer qui que ce soit comme il le faisait avant. Non pas qu'il puisse, de toute façon, à nouveau regarder Harry. Et donc Harry avait en grande partie perdu l'habitude de chercher le contact visuel avec Draco.

Cependant, après avoir travaillé la nuit dernière avec le Serpentard et après avoir eu avec lui des contacts plus civilisés que… toutes leurs années à Poudlard réunies sans doute, Harry se retrouva à observer à nouveau le blond plus attentivement, soudain curieux de voir les autres tactiques que Draco avait trouvées pour compenser la perte de sa vue. Il semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir avec le petit-déjeuner, utilisant une tranche de toast pour pousser les œufs sur la fourchette. Mais même entouré de ses camarades qui discutaient, il faisait comme s'il était seul ; il ne parlait à personne, pas même à Blaise Zabini, qui était assis juste à sa droite. Harry avait déjà remarqué, durant le peu de cours qu'ils avaient en commun, que Draco était très renfermé, mais il fut tout de même légèrement surpris de voir que cela concernait aussi des situations sociales comme celle-ci. On aurait dit que le Serpentard n'entamait plus aucune interaction, aussi bien avec ses amis qu'avec ses ennemis.

Le cours de Potions de ce matin-là ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de Harry. Tandis que les élèves discutaient de la potion du jour à voix basse avec leurs voisins, Harry observa Draco travailler en silence. Il coupait sa rate de chauve-souris avec une étonnante efficacité ; ses doigts étaient autour de l'organe pour éviter de se couper et il allait presque aussi vite que Hermione. Ce qui ressemblait à une Plume à Papote prenait des notes pour lui, tandis que le professeur Snape donnait son cours pendant la cuisson de la potion ; Harry espérait seulement qu'elle faisait un meilleur travail que celle de Rita Skeeter.

C'était aujourd'hui le seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Pendant le déjeuner, Harry était trop occupé à rire à gorge déployée d'une histoire que Seamus et Dean leur racontaient pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, au dîner, comme tout le monde se préparait à faire ses devoirs, il se rappela ce qu'il avait prévu ; une fois de plus, il se retrouva à regarder discrètement, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, son partenaire de travail. Le jeune homme était à nouveau assis au bout de la table, silencieux et séparé du reste de sa Maison.

Quand il vit Draco se lever et suivre le petit orbe brillant à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Harry s'excusa, puis alla chercher ses livres à la Tour de Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Le temps qu'il arrive, l'autre jeune homme s'était assis dans la petite salle, avait allumé les bougies et travaillait déjà. Un morceau de parchemin recouvert de notes récitait platement un cours qui ressemblait à de l'Arithmancie.

Harry hésita sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Hum… c'est encore moi. Harry.

Draco mit fin au sort de lecture.

- Potter. De retour, alors ?

- J'avais dit que je viendrais, non ?

- Oui, mais ça ne veut généralement pas dire grand-chose pour les gens. Tu es toujours décidé à te rendre aphone sur toute cette brillante Histoire ?

Harry entra dans la pièce et tira une chaise libre.

- Oui. Euh… du moment que je n'interromps rien, bien sûr.

- Non. Je prenais juste de l'avance en Arithmancie, mais je pourrai le faire plus tard.

Il commença à rouler le parchemin, mais Harry posa une main dessus pour l'arrêter.

- Attends une seconde.

Harry tendit le cou. Pour lui, c'était du chinois, mais cela semblait parfaitement raisonnable, pas du tout comme les notes imprécises de la Plume de Rita Skeeter.

- Tu as écrit ça avec une Plume à Papote ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Draco.

Il retira le parchemin de la main de Harry et le roula.

- Mais il ne me semble pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec l'Histoire de la Magie.

Il se pencha pour glisser ses notes dans le sac en bandoulière à ses pieds.

- Très bien, excuse-moi d'avoir demandé.

Harry se retrancha également derrière son sac.

- C'est juste que mon expérience avec ces choses-là m'a appris qu'elles n'étaient pas particulièrement précises, donc je me demandais comment elles pouvaient être d'une quelconque utilité pour prendre des notes.

- Oh… on peut la régler selon différentes positions de vérité, tu ne le savais pas ? répondit Draco d'un ton plus aimable. Si tu n'as pas besoin d'être véritablement précis, elle va plus vite sur une position plus basse. Mais tu peux la régler pour qu'elle soit plus méticuleuse.

- Elle devait utiliser la position la plus basse, alors, grommela Harry pour lui-même.

Il se retourna.

- Euh… je peux poser une autre question ?

- Tu viens de le faire.

Harry aurait aimé que lever les yeux au ciel ait un impact sur l'autre jeune homme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine d'allumer les bougies ?

Par habitude, il fit un geste en direction des cierges qui éclairaient la pièce.

- Tu peux lire dans le noir ?

- Euh… non. Mais elles étaient allumées l'autre jour aussi, quand tu étais seul.

- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui réclame bruyamment depuis des années d'être traité comme une personne normale, tu peux être lent à la compréhension parfois, répondit Draco d'un air renfrogné. Que je les voie ou non n'a pas d'importance - tout continue comme d'habitude. Et ça comprend les bougies.

Harry devait reconnaître que ça avait du sens.

- Hum… merci pour l'explication, murmura-t-il.

Un bon millier de questions lui venait brusquement à l'esprit, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser trop loin non plus. A la place, il sortit son livre d'Histoire.

- On peut commencer ? Il me semble qu'on s'était arrêté à la Peste de 1803 qui a touché les Lutins.

A la lueur vacillante des bougies, ils se mirent au travail.

oo

Draco mit le Focipère sur son bras en caressant distraitement les plumes de sa poitrine de son autre main, tout en écoutant Pansy et Milicent s'extasier sur le plumage apparemment éblouissant. La Plume à côté de lui grattait sur le parchemin, tandis qu'elle écrivait leur conversation ; entre les instructions cafouilleuses de Hagrid, le bavardage des filles et son Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, il serait sûrement capable de se faire une image plutôt nette de l'oiseau, en plus de ce que ses mains lui apprenaient.

L'oiseau était aussi silencieux que lui, grâce au Sort de Silence qu'il lui avait lancé - une obligation pour quiconque voulait éviter la folie due à son chant. Draco était content : c'était un des seuls cas où celui qui faisait du bruit était réduit au silence, et non pas ceux qui écoutaient qui devaient se protéger les oreilles. La semaine dernière, en Botanique, ils avaient replanté quelques Mandragores adolescentes, et il avait détesté porter les cache-oreilles obligatoires ; travailler sans voir ni entendre était horriblement déstabilisant.

Mais il n'y avait, maintenant, rien qui gênait son ouïe ; lorsque le cours tira à sa fin et qu'il se préparait à rentrer au château, il entendit - et sentit - des pas approcher.

- Malfoy ? C'est Harry.

La voix familière descendit au niveau de Draco qui était à genoux, rangeant méthodiquement ses affaires dans son sac.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de dire qui tu es à chaque fois, Potter. Après tout ce temps, je reconnais ta voix plutôt bien.

- Oh. Euh… désolé. En fait…

Il y eut une légère pause.

- Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi ce soir. Ron et moi avons un devoir de Divination à faire pour bientôt, et je dois vraiment travailler avec lui dessus.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Puisqu'on a fait le contrôle de Binns ce matin, je pensais que, de toute façon, on arrêterait là. Fais ce que tu veux, Potter ; tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission.

- Humm, d'accord. Ça ira ?

- Je peux t'assurer, répondit Draco avec une note d'impatience, que, ennuyant ou non, je m'en sors très bien avec le sort de lecture normale. Retourne avec tes amis de Gryffondor. Je vais bien.

- Oh. Bien sûr.

Harry sembla quelque peu déconcerté.

- Bon… à plus tard, j'imagine.

Draco entendit un léger bruissement lorsque le jeune homme se leva, puis ses pas s'éloignèrent.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il. Même si, dans mon cas, je n'imagine pas qu'on se reverra plus tard.

oo

- Runespoor.

La porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentard s'ouvrit, libérant un courant d'air chaud. Il entra d'un bon pas pour cacher sa faiblesse. Ignorant le bavardage de ses camarades, dont la plupart semblait rentrée pour la nuit, il alla directement à son dortoir puis ferma la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorisa à se laisser aller à la fatigue ; il se prépara pour se coucher, désactiva le Guide et se glissa sous la couverture. Mais il ne s'endormit pas.

Il était épuisé, oui, mais son esprit continuait à travailler. Il repassait la journée dans sa tête : son rituel du matin, son contrôle en Histoire de la Magie, la Métamorphose, le déjeuner, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le dîner et les devoirs. Journée de cours totalement normale. Même le contrôle n'avait pas été trop difficile ; Potter et lui s'étaient bien préparés, et ce n'était pas un examen important, juste une révision du travail effectué pendant les vacances. Mais il était tout de même épuisé. Tout était épuisant. Tout ce qu'il prenait pour acquis il y a de cela moins de trois mois, lui prenait aujourd'hui deux fois plus d'énergie, uniquement pour survivre.

Aller en cours, manger, étudier. Même se coucher, pour l'amour de Merlin. Peu importe à quel point il était fatigué, il devait, chaque soir, prendre le temps d'accrocher ses vêtements à leurs places attribuées dans son armoire s'il voulait avoir l'espoir de les retrouver par la suite. Sa baguette devait être posée à un endroit très précis sur sa table de nuit. Tout exigeait de lui l'effort supplémentaire de ranger.

Il se sentait constamment surchargé alors qu'il essayait simplement de fonctionner normalement. Il était décidé à tout faire par lui-même, et il le ferait. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il le ferait. Mais il était tellement fatigué. Fatigué que tout soit plus difficile, quand on voyait les autres se déplacer tranquillement sans réfléchir, économisant ainsi leur énergie pour les tâches qui en demandaient.

Même étudier l'avait épuisé ce soir ; malgré son irritante curiosité, Potter avait rendu son travail scolaire un peu plus facile. Il n'était ni protecteur ni condescendant. Mais maintenant il était parti. Sa bonne petite action terminée, il reprenait tranquillement sa vie. Pendant ce temps, Draco était à nouveau seul dans cette petite pièce, à écouter ses livres et à essayer de rester motivé alors que tout ce qu'il désirait faire à la fin de la journée était de crier de frustration face à toute cette injustice.

Il sentit des larmes le piquer au coin de ses yeux inutiles et un nœud se former douloureusement dans sa gorge. Mais il cligna des yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et les ravala à force de volonté. Pleurer n'amenait à rien. Ça ne résoudrait rien du tout. Ça ne lui rendrait pas la vue, ni ne l'aiderait à réussir. Il devait être fort.

Draco se coucha en boule sur le côté et s'obligea à ne plus penser qu'à une seule chose :

Il réussirait seul.

oo

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il se débattait avec un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement difficile, il entendit des pas approcher sa petite pièce. Il se sentit inexplicablement plein d'espoir, mais se maudit immédiatement pour ne serait-ce que penser une telle chose. Harry en avait fini avec lui, c'était comme ça. Et il n'avait besoin de personne, il ne voulait personne, se rappela-t-il. Les gens n'étaient pas fiables. Les sorts l'étaient, eux. Tandis que les pas dépassaient la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de toute façon trop légers pour être ceux de Harry. Il s'agissait soit d'une fille, soit d'un élève plus jeune faisant d'obscures recherches dans les étagères du fond.

Stupides élèves.

Il se mordit la lèvre avant d'essayer de se concentrer à nouveau sur la tâche qu'il avait devant lui. La Métamorphose n'avait jamais été une matière dans laquelle il excellait, mais elle était maintenant encore plus difficile pour lui parce qu'il devait compter sur ses autres sens pour lui dire s'il avait réussi ou non. Et tout ce qu'il métamorphosait n'aimait pas être manipulé. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, ils avaient métamorphosé une fleur en papillon, une procédure délicate qui exigeait de leurs aptitudes d'être au maximum ; il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de s'assurer que le papillon avait été bien transformé sans le perdre ou le blesser accidentellement. Et il était toujours incapable de savoir s'il avait les couleurs demandées. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall avait fait le tour de la classe en commentant le travail de tout le monde, et il avait eu un œil extérieur pour juger le résultat de sa métamorphose sans avoir l'impression de faire l'objet d'un traitement spécial.

Et maintenant, il était assis ici à écouter ses notes, qui lui rappelaient les syllabes et intonations importantes qui composaient le sort compliqué, et à essayer d'oublier le son trompeur des pas qui résonnait toujours à l'arrière de sa tête. Il y réussit si bien qu'il fut extrêmement surpris en entendant une voix. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il ne remarquait pas quelqu'un approcher.

- Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta.

- Hein ?

- C'est… enfin, tu sais, c'est moi. Je peux… Je peux venir travailler avec toi ?

Draco était méfiant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas fait assez de bonnes actions pour la semaine ?

- Non ! C'est… en fait, c'est pour moi.

Il entendit Harry entrer dans la pièce et prendre une chaise.

- Tu sais qu'on a eu le résultat de nos contrôles aujourd'hui ?

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas ce cours en commun, mais leurs cours respectifs avaient lieu le même jour, dans la matinée.

- Eh bien, en sept ans, c'est le meilleur contrôle que j'ai fait pour Binns. Sérieusement. Même Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Donc… je me demandais si… si on pouvait continuer à travailler ensemble ? Je devrai toujours travailler avec Ron sur la Divination et faire d'autres choses quelques jours dans la semaine, mais pour le reste… eh bien…

- Tu veux que je t'aide à travailler ?

- En quelque sorte. Je veux dire… de la même manière dont nous avons travaillé la dernière fois : moi, je lis tout haut, et toi, tu me fais remarquer les choses que je rate… Je ne sais pas… on dirait que j'apprends mieux.

Il rit.

- Dommage que je n'aie pas découvert ça sept ans plus tôt. J'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs résultats, surtout pour les B.U.S.E.s.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies eu des résultats si catastrophiques que ça, dit Draco en détournant la conversation. N'as-tu pas fait assez bien jusqu'ici en partageant un cerveau avec Granger et Weasley ?

- Oui, ça a été. Mais les A.S.P.I.C.s. arrivent et tu sais combien ils sont importants. En plus, les cours sont beaucoup plus difficiles cette année… je ne veux même pas penser à ce que McGonagall va nous donner à faire demain…

- Non, c'est sûr, dit Draco en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du papillon.

- …et puisqu'il semble que je me débrouille bien mieux en travaillant comme ça, eh bien, je me disais que, si ça ne te dérange pas, peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer à travailler ensemble ? Au moins un petit peu ?

Draco entendit un autre rire léger.

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas lire à haute voix dans ma Salle Commune sans déranger les autres, tu sais.

Draco réfléchit. Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé à la pensée de travailler à nouveau avec Harry, mais également scandalisé de laisser quelqu'un l'aider régulièrement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas non plus totalement unilatéral…

- D'accord, dit-il enfin au Gryffondor. Tu peux venir travailler ici. Mais que les choses soient bien claires : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… compris ?

Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage.

- Par contre, je suis pressé de t'entendre essayer de prononcer les noms de certaines de ces plantes en Botanique.

Maintenant que les Mandragores avaient été replantées, ils étaient passés à un groupe de rares fougères Hongroises aux noms particulièrement difficiles à prononcer.

Harry gémit.

- Tu n'acceptes que parce que tu pourras te moquer de moi, pas vrai ?

Sa voix devint sérieuse.

- Mais merci. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Draco haussa les épaules de manière dédaigneuse en poussant ses notes de Métamorphose vers Harry.

- Puisque tu es si désireux que nous travaillions ensemble, que penses-tu de commencer par ça ? Tu pourras impressionner McGonagall avec tout ce que tu auras déjà appris.


	4. Le duel

**Auteur : ****Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Le sort _Tempus_ est emprunté à l'histoire _Unthinkable Thoughts_ de **Aidan Lynch**. Le Guide de Draco est inspiré, en partie, de l'appareil Bulle de l'univers de **Lori**. Les deux sont utilisés avec l'autorisation des auteurs respectifs.

**Chapitre 3**

**The Duel - Le Duel**

_Mais toi, tu étais mon égal, mon guide, et mon ami._

- Psaume 55

oo

- Ça te dirait de travailler sur cette recherche en Potions, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en arrivant dans la pièce un samedi après-midi.

Le Sepentard et lui avaient rapidement trouvé une petite routine : ils travaillaient ensemble certains jours précis, et seuls sur leurs matières individuelles. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais Harry avait l'impression de comprendre plus facilement certaines leçons.

Draco faisait passer sa baguette entre ses doigts ; il tourna la tête quand Harry entra.

- Non. Je pensais pratiquer un peu la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tous ces sorts, contre-sorts et autres tactiques qu'on est en train d'apprendre. Prêt pour un duel ?

Une trace de l'habituel sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Purement amical, bien sûr. Juste pour s'entraîner.

- Ici ? demanda Harry en parcourant la pièce du regard, dubitatif.

- Non, imbécile, répondit Draco avec un soupçon d'exaspération. Est-ce que tu veux t'attirer les foudres du Seigneur de la Bibliothèque ? Les règles ont peut-être été faites pour être transgressées, mais même moi je ne suis pas fou à ce point.

- Madame Pince ne peut pas être un _Seigneur_. C'est une femme, ne put s'empêcher de relever Harry.

- Arrête de sourire. Oui, tu souris, je peux l'entendre. Et tu sais ce que je veux dire. Bon, on s'entraîne ou pas ?

- Où ?

- À ton avis ? Dehors.

- Malfoy… hésita Harry. Est-ce que le duel ne va pas être injuste ? Je veux dire, je peux voir, mais toi…

- Potter, je suis aveugle, pas incapable. Mes autres sens marchent très bien, j'ai appris les mêmes sorts que toi - du moins, j'imagine, étant donné qu'on n'est pas dans la même classe pour ce cours - et je peux encore diriger ma baguette sur - presque - tout ce que je veux toucher. En plus, ce serait le bon moment pour savoir si j'arrive à me défendre seul, plutôt que de m'en rendre compte quand un monstre violet de trois mètres décidera brusquement de me menacer, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison.

Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de l'admettre, mais Draco marquait un point. De plus, il avait vraiment enviede s'entraîner au duel également.

- Bon, allons-y.

- Génial, répondit Draco en se levant. _Tendo_ - le Hall d'Entrée.

Harry marcha derrière lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes du château. Même s'il avait déjà vu Draco se déplacer durant les cours qu'ils partageaient, et l'avait observé dans la Grande Salle, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de si près le Guide en action. Il était impressionné par son efficacité et réprima son envie « d'aider ». Même pendant les cours et les moments où ils travaillaient ensemble, il voyait Draco se débrouiller seul avec acharnement ; cela lui rappelait étrangement lui-même - il avait, lui aussi, fait face à de nombreuses épreuves seul.

Et il savait à quel point on se sentait isolé dans ces moments-là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée.

- Où est-ce que tu veux t'entraîner ? demanda Harry en parcourant le parc des yeux. Le terrain de Quidditch serait approprié, mais on peut aussi aller à côté du lac, il y a un espace plat, ou bien à la clairière près de la Forêt Interdite et de la cabane de Hagrid.

- Au lac, répondit rapidement Draco. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'approcher de nouveau de ces Fangieux **[1]**, sauf si j'y suis obligé.

Harry était totalement d'accord. Leur étude des Forcipères terminée, Hagrid leur avait présenté ces bêtes de marais ; plusieurs élèves avaient de justesse évité d'être mordu.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à son camarade :

- Un monstre violet de trois mètres ?

Draco rit doucement.

- On ne sait jamais. Ils peuvent très bien être là, dehors. Et qui gagnerait, alors ?

- Oh, toi, largement.

- Exactement, Potter. Je l'emporte toujours.

- Dégagé, dit le Guide juste au-dessus de l'oreille droite de Draco.

Il avait déclaré, peu avant, « sol inégal ».

Draco arrêta alors de faire attention où il posait les pieds.

- Cet endroit m'a l'air parfait, entendit-il dire Harry à sa gauche.

- Ici précisément ?

- Oui. Tu peux rester là où tu es.

Draco arrêta immédiatement de marcher ; il était habitué à obéir instantanément aux directions du Guide pour éviter de se blesser.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait m'arrêter à cinquante centimètres du bord de l'eau, pour pouvoir ainsi me regarder tomber et mourir de froid, au moins ?

- Est-ce que ton truc qui te dirige t'aurait laissé t'approcher à ce point d'un tel risque ?

- Ça s'appelle un Guide, corrigea machinalement Draco. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, j'imagine que non.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit une personne qui lui donne des conseils - il avait momentanément oublié que l'appareil l'aurait prévenu d'un quelconque danger, peu importe tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Harry.

- Contente-toi de ne rien essayer de sournois.

- C'est un duel - je suis censé être sournois, répondit Harry ; sa voix s'éloignait. Tu peux m'entendre ? appela-t-il.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre, se faisant une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il essaya de se rappeler les distances correctes de duel qu'ils avaient apprises - approximativement six mètres. Oui, ça semblait bon.

- Oui.

Il sortit sa baguette et se mit en position.

- Quand tu veux, Potter.

_- Rictusempra !_

Draco entendit le léger bourdonnement que produisit le lancement du sort, venant juste à sa droite. Il l'évita facilement en se déplaçant à gauche. Il y eut un _crac_ lorsque le sort s'écrasa au sol.

- Trop facile, Potter, railla-t-il. On est en septième année ou en deuxième ?

Il lança son sort en direction de la voix de Harry :

- _Tarantallegra !_

Il entendit un nouveau _crac_ et un léger bruissement de l'herbe lorsque son adversaire se déplaça.

- Regardez qui parle, dit Harry, légèrement plus à droite qu'avant. Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça si tu veux battre ce monstre violet de trois mètres, rit-il. _Constringo !_

Celui-là arriva plus vite. Draco sauta sur le côté tandis que le sort frappait le sol. Presque immédiatement, il sentit l'herbe s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il lança rapidement un sort de Lashlabask pour se libérer, puis tourna brusquement sa baguette en direction des ricanements de Harry.

- _Turbos !_

Les sorts volaient de plus en plus vite et devenaient plus difficiles à chaque fois. Les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de se rappeler le sort le plus dangereux qu'ils connaissaient. Harry frappa Draco avec un sort qui le fit se tenir sur la tête, mais ce dernier mit rapidement fin au sort et, à sa grande satisfaction, il frappa Harry après deux sorts ratés et le transforma en nain.

- Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy, hurla Harry.

Sa voix ressemblait de manière frappante à celle, aiguë, de Flitwick et il avait également sa taille apparemment. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il entendit l'autre jeune homme lancer d'un ton strident un sort de Restauration. Qui fut immédiatement suivi par un "_Tremoro !_" - la voix de Harry était à nouveau normale.

Distrait, Draco essaya d'esquiver ce nouveau sort, mais n'alla pas assez sur la gauche. Il y eut un inquiétant _boum_, ne ressemblant pas du tout au son de l'impact sur le sol.

- Oh, merde ! jura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je crois que je viens de casser ton Guide.

Draco se figea.

- Il est… il est détruit ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui après l'hôpital, il n'était pas en terrain familier - et sans rien pour le guider ou le prévenir des éventuels dangers. Il se sentit perdu, désorienté, et il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était sans défense, à quel point quelques sorts et appareils cruciaux le faisaient continuer à vivre. Sans eux…

Il entendit Harry courir vers lui et se sentit quelque peu soulagé ; au moins, il avait _quelque chose_ pour l'orienter. Le Gryffondor avait dû s'agenouiller parce que lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était à proximité des tibias de Draco.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il lentement. Il est juste fêlé. Ces trucs-là n'aiment pas les violentes secousses, apparemment. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le réparer ?

- Le professeur Flitwick, je pense.

Le soulagement de Draco était énorme. Au début du trimestre, le petit sorcier avait assuré à Draco qu'il était capable d'entretenir ou de réparer l'appareil en cas de besoin. Il tendit la main.

- Fais-moi voir.

Il sentit le poids de l'appareil sur sa paume lorsque Harry l'y déposa.

- Fais attention : certains bords sont coupants.

Draco acquiesça. Il passa doucement la main sur l'orbe, sentant les endroits où il était fêlé. Définitivement cassé, mais il pouvait probablement être réparé. Il sourit tristement.

- J'aurais dû poser une protection dessus. De manière permanente. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Mon père y aurait pensé… J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Je n'y aurais pas pensé non plus, dit Harry après un léger silence. Mais je ne visais vraiment pas ton truc - ton Guide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai cassé !

Il soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Malfoy.

- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Tu t'attends à ce que je te lance encore un sort, comme punition ?

- Eh bien…

Draco put entendre l'incertitude dans la voix de Harry ; il sourit presque en imaginant le jeune homme debout devant lui, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, avec sur son visage l'image même de l'embarras.

- Si c'était arrivé l'année dernière, je serais déjà probablement sous l'effet du sort de saucisson ou quelque chose comme ça.

Draco rit d'un rire dépourvu d'humour tout en glissant son Guide cassé dans une des poches de sa robe.

- L'année dernière, je n'avais pas besoin de ce satané truc. Je suis déjà assez en colère contre moi pour ne pas l'avoir protégé correctement, je ne vais pas non plus me lancer un _Petrificus_, ce serait absurde, il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à _te_ lancer un Petrificus Totalus vu que c'est toi qui va me ramener à ma Salle Commune. Sans me tordre les chevilles dans un trou ou me faire rentrer dans un mur. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

- Euh… j'imagine. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu n'as pas le choix. Considère ça comme ta punition. Et comme la mienne, également.

Une conséquence adéquate pour son manque de prévoyance : une dépendance forcée.

- Je te préviens tout de suite : je déteste compter sur les autres pour me déplacer - c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai acheté le Guide. Donc essaie _vraiment_ de m'empêcher de me briser la nuque entre ici et la salle commune des Serpentard et j'envisagerai alors de m'abstenir de te transformer en un champignon vénéneux écrasé une fois que nous y serons.

- Tu sais comment me motiver, hein ? grogna Harry. D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Viens ici.

Draco montra du doigt un point à sa droite. Il sentit la robe de Harry frôler la sienne lorsque le jeune homme se mit à la place désignée.

- Laisse-moi te prendre le bras…Aucune vanne sur le fait de me ramener jusqu'au château, ou je reconsidèrerai le champignon vénéneux.

- Très bien. Aucun mot.

Draco passa la main dans le trou formé par le coude gauche de Harry.

- Ok, maintenant on peut y aller. Tu me dis s'il y a quoi que ce soit sur le sol _ou_ en l'air - comme des branches d'arbre, par exemple. S'il y a des escaliers, dis-moi combien de marches il y a et s'ils montent ou descendent. Si on doit aller à gauche ou à droite, ou si on doit s'arrêter, je compte sur tes mouvements pour me dire quoi faire. Tu te déplaces quelque part, je te suis moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. Garde bien ça à l'esprit. Et ne cafouille pas.

Il entendit Harry marmonner « Aucune pression, surtout » tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher, mais il l'ignora. Après des mois de liberté obtenue grâce au Guide, Draco fut brusquement conscient de combien il était dépendant de ce jeune homme pour le ramener en territoire sûr en un seul morceau. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps pour s'adapter à se déplacer seul et à se rappeler qu'il était autant en sécurité - probablement plus en sécurité - avec l'appareil qu'avec un humain, qui était faillible ; maintenant, il se sentait dérouté de devoir s'agripper à Harry, de faire confiance à une autre personne pour sa vie, à la place du Guide toujours fiable.

Mais Harry semblait prendre la tâche très sérieusement, bien plus que son assistant ou sa mère au Manoir.

- Il y a quelques cailloux ici, donc fais attention à ne pas trébucher dessus, dit-il.

Draco sentit qu'ils tournaient légèrement sur la gauche.

- Une flaque de boue, expliqua l'autre jeune homme.

Draco réprima son envie de dire à Harry qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être _aussi_ méticuleux que ça ; mais, après tout, le Gryffondor faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, non ?

- On arrive aux escaliers du château. Il y a… hum…

- Dix-huit marches qui montent. Oui, je me rappelle, l'interrompit Draco, désirant d'une certaine manière montrer à Harry qu'il n'était pas non plus complètement perdu.

Il ne s'était pas beaucoup aventuré dehors depuis l'accident, mais il devait tout de même assister aux cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui exigeaient de passer par ces escaliers régulièrement. Il sentit Harry ralentir légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la première marche, puis ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que son guide lui annonce la dernière marche.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la Salle Commune de Serpentard lorsque la pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Draco et qu'il demanda :

- Comment sais-tu où on va ?

- Quoi ?

- La Salle Commune de Serpentard. Tu n'es pas censé savoir où elle est.

- Oh ! Euh… hum… Crabbe et Goyle nous ont dit où elle se trouvait en seconde année.

- Nous ?

- Moi. Ils m'ont dit à moi. Il y a des escaliers qui descendent là - bouge ton pied. Ils commencent juste là. On dirait qu'il y a environ dix marches.

- Onze. Apparemment Crabbe et Goyle ne l'avaient pas mentionné quand ils ont laissé échapper notre secret, dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

- Oh, tais-toi, rétorqua Harry, riant doucement. Oublie ça.

Draco sentit brusquement le coude de Harry lui donner un petit coup dans les côtes. Ce petit coup, qu'il n'avait pas vu, lui fit quelque peu perdre l'équilibre ; il lui agrippa le bras.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Me faire tomber en bas de l'escalier ?

En un éclair, il sentit Harry lui attraper l'autre bras d'une poigne forte et sûre d'Attrapeur, et lui redonner son équilibre.

- Euh… désolé, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix à nouveau très sérieuse. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je ne pensais pas à… je veux dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de te donner un coup aussi fort.

Harry le tenait toujours par les bras, même si Draco avait rapidement retrouvé son équilibre.

Il était soudain trop fatigué pour réellement s'énerver contre l'action irréfléchie de Harry. Il savait qu'il était presque en bas des escaliers, et tout ce qu'il désirait était d'y arriver et de retourner dans son dortoir où il pourrait bouger librement, tout seul, envoyer un hibou à Flitwick et faire comme si tout ce moment de dépendance n'était jamais arrivé.

- Oublie ça, Potter, murmura-t-il tandis que Harry relâchait son autre bras. Finissons-en avec le peu de chemin qu'il reste, d'accord ?

Ils recommencèrent à marcher et ils furent en quelques minutes à peine au mur en pierres où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- Tends la main. Voilà l'entrée, lui indiqua Harry.

Puis, à la fois avec légèreté et nervosité, il ajouta :

- J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour espérer que tu aies oublié mon sort de punition ?

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Eh bien, tu as presque réussi à me briser le cou à l'instant et tu as cassé mon Guide, mais… tu t'es bien débrouillé, reconnut-il. Mieux que personne jusqu'à présent, du moins.

Tandis qu'il détachait sa main droite, elle effleura la manche de Harry ; il posa son autre main sur les pierres froides pour ne pas perdre l'orientation.

- Je pense que je vais oublier le sort. Cette fois-ci, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il.

- En d'autres termes, je ne dois pas baisser ma garde ? rit l'autre jeune homme.

- Non, tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde.

Harry fut surpris du ton soudain sérieux de Draco. Il étudia attentivement le visage en face de lui ; la faible lueur des flambeaux rendait moins évident le fait que les yeux de Draco « regardaient » sans voir près de l'oreille droite de Harry au lieu de son visage, ou qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que du vide dans la mer grise.

Il oubliait quelque fois l'infirmité de Draco lorsqu'ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque à débattre des techniques de greffes avancées en Botanique, ou à se disputer sur l'ingrédient qu'il fallait utiliser en Potions : des racines de houx en poudre ou râpées. Mais alors Draco tournait totalement le visage vers Harry, dans un moment particulièrement animé, et il se retrouvait brusquement à cours d'arguments, dérouté par le gris vide, par leur passivité là où il y aurait dû y avoir un regard ostensible. Même ses expressions faciales avaient légèrement changé - ses sourires ou ses airs renfrognés n'atteignaient plus jamais ses yeux, comme s'il avait oublié que cette partie de son visage existait.

- Potter ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Comme pour contredire ses dernières pensées, un sourcil était haussé en sa direction et la pâle ligne dorée reflétait la lueur des flambeaux.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant.

La voix de Draco indiquait clairement qu'il était amusé du fait que Harry soit encore là.

- Oh. D'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'amène à ton dortoir ?

- Est-ce une simple excuse pour voir la célère Salle Commune de Serpentard ? taquina le jeune homme. Non, ça va aller, Potter. Et je ne dirais pas le mot de passe tant que tu ne seras pas hors de portée de voix. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu saches où elle se trouve.

Harry bouda.

- Je suis digne de confiance, tu sais.

- Tu me donnerais ton mot de passe, toi ?

- Euh… pas sans hésiter, non.

- Donc _je_ ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin, avant tu ne l'étais pas, non, mais maintenant… c'est juste que…

Harry soupira, résigné.

- Très bien, j'y vais. Merci pour le duel, et encore désolé d'avoir cassé ton Guide. On se voit demain, à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- A toi de voir. De toute façon, moi, j'y serai pour travailler ; Flitwick devrait l'avoir réparé d'ici là.

- Je serai là.

oo

**[1]** Les Fangieux sont des créatures ressemblant à des morceaux de bois mort lorsqu'elles restent immobiles à la surface des marécages dans lesquels elles vivent. Les Fangieux ont des pattes munies de nageoires, et des dents aiguisées qui leur servent à capturer de petits mammifères. Les Fangieux sont particulièrement friands de Mandragores. (Source : encyclopédie-hp(point)org)

oo

**Note de la traductrice :** merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Et en particulier aux reviewers anonymes, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement : li-san, Babou et caro06. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre ! ^^


	5. Pierres de touche

**Auteur : Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Le sort _Tempus_ est emprunté à l'histoire _Unthinkable Thoughts_ de **Aidan Lynch**. Le Guide de Draco est inspiré, en partie, de l'appareil Bulle de l'univers de **Lori**. Les deux sont utilisés avec l'autorisation des auteurs respectifs.

**Chapitre 4****  
****Touchestones - Pierres de touche**

**_Pierre de touche (nom) :_**_ un test ou critère visant à déterminer la qualité ou l'authenticité d'une chose. _(Dictionnaire Merriam-Webster)

oo

Draco étant en sécurité dans sa Salle Commune, Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à retourner à la bibliothèque pour finir les devoirs qu'il lui restait. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour voir ce que faisaient Hermione et Ron.

Mais seule Hermione était en vue quand il traversa le portrait. À son entrée, elle leva la tête de sa pile de livres et la surprise se lit sur son visage.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Tu n'es pas censé travailler avec Malfoy à cette heure-là, normalement ?

Harry lui résuma les évènements : comment Draco et lui avaient décidé de s'entraîner pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comment il avait accidentellement cassé le Guide et comment il avait raccompagné le jeune aveugle au donjon des Serpentard.

- Donc, en fin de compte, je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de ce temps libre imprévu pour le passer avec toi, finit-il en regardant autour de lui. Où est Ron ?

- Avec Mandy, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. J'espère vraiment qu'elle a réussi à le faire commencer à réviser ses A.S.P.I.C.s ; il ne reste qu'un peu plus de trois mois !

- Ça se passera bien pour lui, Hermione, l'apaisa Harry en se jetant dans le fauteuil mou à la droite de la jeune fille.

Il tendit le cou pour voir ses notes.

- Sur quoi tu travailles ?

- L'Arithmancie. On a un exposé très important pour bientôt ; je lis beaucoup pour le préparer, mais j'aimerais bien que la bibliothèque ait plus de livres sur le sujet.

Harry dissimula un sourire en regardant l'énorme pile de livres à côté d'elle.

- Oui, Malfoy a mentionné le fait qu'il allait devoir faire quelques recherches. Mais je ne sais pas comment il va faire pour trouver quoi que ce soit si tu as déjà emprunté tous les livres sur le sujet, rit-il.

Hermione sembla quelque peu insultée.

- J'aurais fini dans quelques jours et je les rendrai tout de suite à la bibliothèque, je peux te l'assurer. En plus, la plupart de ces livres ont plus d'un exemplaire. Comme si j'allais intentionnellement priver les autres élèves de lectures indispensables. Même Malfoy.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En parlant de lui… Je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi, Harry.

- Une discussion ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Travailler avec lui ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu as bien vu par toi-même les progrès que j'ai fait avec Binns, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que tu serais contente que je veuille continuer à progresser. Je sais que vous êtes sûrement un peu vexés que je ne passe plus autant de temps avec vous qu'auparavant, mais je te jure que je…

Hermione agita la main d'un air impatient.

- Ça je l'ai bien compris. Je ne manque pas de confiance en moi au point de penser que tu le préfères à nous. Je reconnais que je ne comprends pas vraiment _pourquoi _c'est arrivé de cette manière-là, pourquoi tu n'obtiens pas les mêmes résultats non plus, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est comme ça. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer tant de temps avec lui - ou même, en fait, _du_temps avec lui - vu qui vous êtes tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas le problème ici.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le problème c'est que…

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle choisissait avec attention ses prochains mots.

- …je veux juste m'assurer que tu fais ça pour les bonnes raisons. Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui en bons termes en six ans, puis il devient aveugle après un match durant lequel _tu_as joué et maintenant, brusquement, tu te proposes de lire pour lui et de le raccompagner à sa salle commune et…je veux juste être sûre de tes motivations, Harry. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

- Tu es en train de dire que je ne fais ça que par pitié ou par culpabilité ? demanda-t-il en sentant une brusque montée de colère en lui.

- Je ne sais pas !

Elle remua, sur la défensive.

- Ça paraît un peu bizarre, tu sais ? Oh, Harry, je n'essaie pas de te mettre en colère. Et peut-être que tu n'as rien de tout ça en tête. Tu lis pour lui depuis environ un mois maintenant et tu l'observes dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce, comme pour t'assurer qu'il va bien et je sais que tu aimes aider les gens qui sont en grande détresse. C'est une de tes plus grandes forces et une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Mais je ne crois pas que Malfoy soit le genre à vouloir être sauvé et ce n'est pas bien si tu passes du temps avec lui sous de faux prétextes, pour essayer de l'aider comme un petit oisillon blessé, alors que lui pense que tu n'es qu'un partenaire de travail.

Harry croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Et depuis quand te fais-tu tant de soucis pour Malfoy ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-elle d'un ton brusque. Je suis désolée qu'il ait été blessé et je n'envie absolument pas tous les obstacles auxquels il doit faire face dorénavant. Vraiment. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il a été ignoble avec nous tous et il n'est pas devenu brusquement inoffensif à mes yeux simplement parce qu'il ne peut plus voir. C'est pour _toi_que je m'inquiète. Si tu ne fais pas ça pour les bonnes raisons, si tu ne fais ça que par culpabilité, pitié ou héroïsme et qu'il le découvre, tu finiras par être blessé. Donc…penses-y, d'accord ?

Alors Harry y réfléchit. Il y pensa en lisant ses notes de Botanique, puis il y pensa en allant dîner. Ron les rejoignit alors, parvenant enfin à se soutirer à sa petite amie, et il se glissa sur la place en face de Hermione. Harry réussit à mettre ses pensées de côté suffisamment longtemps pour discuter avec ses camarades, mais il perdit ensuite de façon spectaculaire à la partie d'échecs qu'il jouait contre Ron chaque soir : il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur les pièces. Et il resta longtemps éveillé à réfléchir cette nuit-là.

Dans le dortoir obscur, les rideaux de son lit tirés et les lunettes enlevées, il se demandait si c'était ce à quoi la vie ressemblait pour Draco. Tous les jours. Comment le Serpentard pouvait-il supporter de rester seul ; juste lui, ses pensées, la sensation des draps froissés autour de lui et rien pour dissiper l'obscurité ? Seul un léger rayon flou de la lune était visible sur la droite de Harry, où il n'avait pas réussi à entièrement fermer les rideaux ; et il en était content. Il eut brusquement la sensation qu'il pourrait se noyer dans l'obscurité s'il perdait ce léger apport visuel.

Il se mit alors à plaindre Malfoy et se demanda s'il y avait une quelconque vérité dans les mots de Hermione. N'agissait-il que par pitié ? Il avait probablement agi _quelque peu_ par culpabilité. Tout le monde lui avait dit que tout était arrivé trop vite, que rien n'aurait pu empêcher Draco de se cogner contre le poteau et, pour la grande majorité, il les croyait. Mais quelque part au fond de son esprit, là où sa culpabilité pour Cédric était tapie, s'élevait une petite voix que Harry n'avait pas réussi à faire taire. _Tu aurais pu le prévenir plus tôt_. Il était au moins parvenu à empêcher le jeune homme de se blesser davantage en le rattrapant lorsqu'il avait glissé de son balai et en le soutenant à moitié sur son Eclair de Feu, par la seule force de ses bras et par l'adrénaline, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sol. Mais quand même. S'il avait remarqué le danger une seconde plus tôt ou s'il avait crié un peu plus fort… cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?

De toute façon, même si une légère culpabilité ou pitié l'avait incité à l'approcher en janvier, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il apportait autant d'aide qu'il en recevait ; en échange de la lecture, de la pratique de sorts et de débats sur certains problèmes, il apprenait les légères différences de l'odeur d'une potion lors de sa cuisson et comment utiliser cette information pour déterminer à quel moment ajouter le prochain ingrédient ou à quel moment éteindre le feu. Il s'améliorait également en Botanique pour diagnostiquer la maladie d'une plante en la touchant, en plus de la regarder. Tous ses sens semblaient devenir plus aiguisés, comme s'il les utilisait enfin entièrement. Ces échanges, en plus du fait que la capacité de sa mémoire s'améliorait en lisant à haute voix, lui faisait obtenir des notes qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant.

Et même s'il adorait Ron et Hermione, et qui les adorerait toujours, il appréciait franchement la compagnie de Draco. Bien qu'ils se soient détestés auparavant, ils semblaient se lier d'amitié, si l'on peut dire. Les plaisanteries et les chamailleries leur étaient familières mais ne contenaient plus la méchanceté de leurs plus jeunes années ; dorénavant, elles n'étaient plus qu'une vive manière de pimenter leur interminable entraînement pratique et les chapitres sur les guerres des Trolls.

Était-ce mal d'aimer le fait que Draco semblait tolérer sa compagnie alors qu'il repoussait toutes les autres personnes ? Agissait-il par pitié en tenant compagnie à Draco ? Ou n'était-ce qu'agir en tant qu'ami ? Harry repensa à certaines choses qu'il avait vues et entendues, au fait que Draco n'échangeait que quelques mots avec ses camarades pendant les repas, qu'il se tenait à l'écart pendant les cours, qu'il insistait sur ses capacités à chaque fois qu'on les mettait, même vaguement, en doute. Il se demanda pourquoi passer du temps avec ses camarades, ceux qui se rassemblaient avec tant d'empressement autour de lui quelques mois à peine auparavant, ne semblait plus intéresser Draco. Harry se trompait-il ? Draco continuait-il à leur parler dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, en privé ? Tout indiquait que non… autrement certains aspects de cette camaraderie se seraient révélés aux repas ou en cours.

Et puis il y avait eu la réticence de Draco à parler de son père autrefois idolâtré, et cette remarque énigmatique sur le fait de ne jamais baisser sa garde. Sous certains côtés, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il continuait à dégager l'impression d'être en colère et amer quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le voulait, à la différence près que, maintenant, il intériorisait plutôt que de se plaindre ou de manipuler les choses pour améliorer la situation. Selon toute vraisemblance, le Serpentard s'était coupé de tout le monde : sa famille, ses camarades, et, dans une certaine mesure, même ses professeurs. La seule personne à qui il parlait assez régulièrement était Harry.

Étonné, Harry se rendit soudain compte que ses pensées s'étaient égarées et il les ramena au problème originel. Il commençait maintenant à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour l'autre jeune homme, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à de la pitié. Juste à… de l'inquiétude. Pour un ami. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il commençait à oublier complètement l'infirmité de Draco - jusqu'à ce que quelque chose la rende évidente, comme le Guide cassé par exemple.

oo

Un mois passa. La météo s'était suffisamment réchauffée pour qu'ils puissent travailler dehors de temps en temps, même s'ils avaient toujours besoin de leurs capes. Les deux jeunes hommes se reposaient près du lac, tous les deux de bonne humeur ; ils avaient terminé de travailler le cours de Potions pour aujourd'hui et ils faisaient une petite pause avant de passer aux autres devoirs. Une première brise de printemps soufflait autour d'eux.

- Tes camarades ne te manquent pas ? demanda Harry en écartant une mèche de cheveux soufflée par le vent qui lui tombait sur le visage. Pas que je ne sois pas content d'être avec toi, mais…

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il.

Harry était incrédule.

- C'est vrai ? Vous sembliez tous pourtant bien vous amuser en harcelant le reste de l'école. Non pas que je voudrais que tu redeviennes comme ça, mais… ils ne te manquent pas du tout ?

- Écoute, Potter, j'ai dit non, donc c'est non. On est des Serpentard, pas des Poufsouffle doux et guimauves, ni des Serdaigle qui partagent leurs cerveaux, ni ce que vous, Gryffondor, pouvez voir en chacun d'entre vous. Tout le monde est là pour le pouvoir et toutes les amitiés n'ont été fondées que pour obtenir plus de pouvoir ou pour obtenir autre chose, n'importe quoi. J'ai abandonné ce stupide petit jeu après l'accident.

- Alors tu les as abandonné eux aussi ? N'y a-t-il donc plus personne avec qui tu apprécies de passer du temps ?

- On est amis, maintenant, tous les deux, non ?

Harry se sentit étrangement flatté.

- Oui, on est amis. Mais je ne suis pas dans ta Maison. Qu'est-ce que tu fais une fois de retour dans ta Salle Commune ?

- Je chante - faux, bien sûr - de vieilles comédies musicales...En quoi ce que je fais t'intéresse ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, tu sais.

Draco détourna la tête et préféra faire face au vent.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste que tu sembles…eh bien…solitaire. Inutilement solitaire, en fait.

Draco ne bougea pas.

- J'ai _dit_que ça allait, répondit-il, laconique, en direction du lac. Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce que ça fait d'être seul ? Tu as une foule d'admirateurs qui t'adore et qui te suit partout où tu vas.

Harry serra les dents.

- J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie et plus de la moitié de chaque été depuis que je suis à Poudlard complètement seul. D'accord, j'admets que, pendant cinq de ces étés, j'ai au moins reçu des lettres. Mais ma vie consistait à être ignoré. Et quand je n'étais pas ignoré, j'étais traité comme un moins que rien. J'aurais tout donné pour être avec d'autres personnes. Tu as ces autres personnes avec toi, alors _pourquoi_ne pas rester avec eux ?

- Potter, ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être pas _envie_d'être avec eux ?

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- D'accord, non pas que je voudrais rester avec eux non plus, mais… pendant presque sept ans, tu t'es bien entendu avec eux. Pourquoi plus maintenant ?

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de leur pitié, d'accord ?

La colère de Draco s'entendait clairement dans sa voix et le son de cette dernière se répercuta sur l'eau.

- La seule personne qui a pitié de toi ici, c'est toi-même, s'écria Harry, énervé. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Silence.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit froidement Draco. L'aurais-tu brusquement oublié ?

- Tu peux au moins me _faire face_quand on parle, non ? s'exclama Harry d'un ton sec.

- Quelle différence ça fait ? Que je te fasse face ou non, je t'entends aussi bien. Le calamar géant a dû très bien t'entendre également, vu comme tu as hurlé fort.

Harry baissa la voix avec effort, malgré son agacement.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Quand tu ne me fais pas face… c'est comme si… tu ne faisais pas attention. Comme si tu t'en fichais.

Il se demanda distraitement pourquoi cela était soudain si important pour lui.

- J'écoute. J'écoute chacun de tes mots depuis qu'on a commencé à se parler. J'écoute, que je le veuille ou non, parce que je ne peux qu'écouter et rien faire d'autre. Et sache que j'entends bien plus que tes mots.

Il commença à énumérer sur ses doigts. Harry l'observa avec curiosité, sa colère faiblissant quelque peu.

- Tu crois étrangement que j'ai besoin d'une adoration et d'une compagnie constantes et que l'endroit idéal où je pourrais avoir ces deux choses est ma propre Maison. Tu ne penses ça que parce que c'est le cas pour toi et que ça devrait donc l'être pour moi aussi. Tu aimes l'attention.

- Je ne…

- Ne discute pas. Et oui, tu aimes l'attention. Sinon, le fait que tu penses que je ne prêtais pas attention à tes Puissants Mots de Sagesse ne te dérangerait pas à ce point.

Harry prit un air renfrogné. Il n'aimait pas l'attention de tout le monde ; juste l'attention de certaines personnes. Et il devait avouer que Draco faisait partie de ces personnes-là. Pendant sept ans, il avait fait les frais de l'attention de Draco et, même si elle était négative, il s'y était habitué. Et il avait dernièrement apprécié la compagnie moins agressive du jeune homme.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il avec réticence.

Avec un sourire entendu, Draco tourna enfin son visage vers Harry, levant un dernier doigt en même temps.

- Je sais aussi que tu as, en ce moment même, un air renfrogné.

- Pas du tout !

Harry essaya d'effacer à la hâte l'expression de son visage.

- Oh que si. Du moins, tu avais un air renfrogné. Tu essaies de changer ça, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris sur le fait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air contrit.

- Prouve-le, taquina-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Draco tendit la main vers lui, lui toucha le bras et approcha Harry en le tirant par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te 'regarde', Potter. Je vais regarder ton visage et te prouver que j'ai raison.

Harry laissa Draco le rapprocher de lui, observant les doigts pâles chercher doucement son visage, le trouver et commencer à l'étudier : d'abord les sourcils, puis ils glissèrent sur la monture de ses lunettes et passèrent de son nez à sa bouche.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas un air renfrogné - ça ne l'est plus, du moins - mais définitivement sérieux. Avec une petite marque entre tes sourcils, et tout ça. Fais attention ou tu finiras tout ridé avant l'âge.

Harry ne put retenir un rire.

- Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes plus gros soucis, mais je garderai ton conseil à l'esprit, merci.

Il commença à reculer, mais les doigts de Draco continuaient à parcourir ses traits, frôlant le contour de sa mâchoire, de ses pommettes puis de son nez et une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas du tout changé, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Draco dans sa barbe ; il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Harry.

Ce dernier resta parfaitement immobile tandis que les doigts de l'autre jeune homme revenaient sur l'arrête de son nez et que l'autre main enlevait doucement les lunettes gênantes ; il les tint jusqu'à ce que Harry les prenne dans sa paume, puis il retourna à son exploration, à deux mains cette fois. Au-dessus, sur et autour des yeux ; il les ferma machinalement pour éviter qu'un doigt ne s'y enfonce. Il sentit un effleurement sur ses cils et ses paupières et il les rouvrit. Les mains remontèrent à la naissance de ses cheveux et s'enfoncèrent dans quelques mèches, puis…

- Ah, oui. La cicatrice. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Soudain, Harry ne savait plus où regarder tandis que Draco traçait des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il voulait regarder les mains de Draco, il voulait baisser les yeux au sol, il voulait observer son visage même si les yeux gris, vides et dans le vague, continuaient à le dérouter quelque peu. Et, enfin, il voulait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur la simple sensation que lui procurait ce toucher effectué d'une manière si étrangement intime.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux garçons ne bougea. Puis le Serpentard finit par retirer les doigts de son visage et Harry, les mains tremblantes, remit ses lunettes.

- Eh bien, dit Draco en brisant le silence. Maintenant que ce léger mélodrame est fini et que j'ai la preuve que tu es vraiment Harry Potter, et non pas un intelligent imposteur qui se promènerait avec ta voix, pouvons-nous revenir à nos devoirs ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Euh… oui.

Il regarda autour de lui, étourdi.

- J'ai mon livre de Métamorphose, là. Est-ce que tu as tes notes ?

oo

Des heures plus tard, Draco pensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était à la fois comme s'il avait vu Harry pour la première fois et comme s'il lui revenait un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié. Le toucher, sentir les traits de son visage, les cheveux ébouriffés, et même la cicatrice - ça rendait Harry _réel_. Réel comme personne ne l'avait vraiment été depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il avait touché des ingrédients de potion, des livres et des baguettes, mais ce n'était que des _objets_, pas des personnes. Il avait touché Harry auparavant - il lui avait pris le bras après que le Guide se soit cassé, il l'avait aidé à sentir la différence entre deux plantes qui semblaient similaires - des choses comme ça. Mais ces mains, ces bras, et même cette voix, auraient pu aussi bien appartenir à n'importe qui, même s'ils étaient familiers. Le visage, cependant, avait quelque chose de différent - c'était clairement, indubitablement _Harry_, concordant parfaitement avec ce qu'il se rappelait du Gryffondor.

Il avait à l'esprit beaucoup d'images de Harry, venant de duels officiels, de combats interdits et de regards provocateurs échangés dans la Grande Salle. Une vraie bibliothèque de souvenirs. Pourtant, l'image qui surpassait toutes les autres était la dernière qu'il avait vu - l'image de Harry tendant le bras pour le rattraper. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue. Combien de fois s'était-il rejoué ce moment dans sa tête ? Elle était avec lui tout le temps, comme une photographie magique qui se répétait inlassablement, à sortir et à chaque fois que l'infinie noirceur devenait trop dure à supporter. Il savourait ce dernier cadeau de sa vue, même si les détails étaient brouillés par le choc et la douleur, même si son ennemi juré en était le principal objet.

Il avait peut-être été un ennemi juré, mais sans plus. Harry avait continué à lui tendre la main, comme s'il savait ou se rappelait la dernière vision de Draco ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était un foutu Gryffondor. D'abord, pour les devoirs et, maintenant, comme l'avait prouvé leur dispute près du lac, sur le plan affectif aussi. Draco ne voulait pas…il ne voulait pas que des gens l'aident, le dorlotent ou aient pitié de lui. Mais, se dit-il, ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait fait. La plupart du temps, il avait traité Draco comme tout le monde, attendant toujours autant de lui. Peut-être y avait-il été doucement au début du duel mais à la fin, il donnait visiblement tout ce qu'il avait et quelques sorts de Draco avaient même atteint leur cible.

En fait, Harry avait toujours été celui qui poussait le plus Draco. Bien sûr, auparavant, les deux jeunes hommes s'efforçaient de surpasser l'autre dans une compétition virulente et inflexible. Maintenant, c'était plus une course coopérative d'égal à égal ; ils savaient de quoi l'autre était capable, après tout. Même si la haine avait disparu, une exigence tacite continuait à planer entre eux. _'Allons, Potter, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?' 'Hé, Malfoy, je parie que je peux métamorphoser cette bouteille d'encre plus vite que toi.'_Draco pensa à ses camarades de classe, remarquant qu'aucun ne l'avait autant poussé. Seul Potter le faisait.

Le voir à nouveau - _vraiment_le voir, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire des mains et non pas des yeux - lui avait donné l'impression de revenir dans le temps, lui donnant quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus depuis l'accident. Ses doigts se rappelaient encore de la sensation des joues de Harry, de son menton, de cette satanée cicatrice. C'était l'image parfaite de Harry. Le toucher l'avait transféré en une image mentale très nette et, puisqu'il avait fixé Harry tant de temps dans le passé, Draco pouvait maintenant se souvenir de ce visage bien plus clairement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien ne pas voir cette personne précise, qui lui avait fait face pendant presque sept ans, lui avait manqué ; toucher Harry cet après-midi avait complété un morceau de sa vie qu'il ne savait pas manquant.

Il voulait le refaire.

oo

oo

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires ! Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication des chapitres, je vais tenter d'être plus régulière pour les prochains (je sais combien il est pénible de lire une histoire dont les chapitres sont publiés au compte-goutte, mais le temps passe tellement vite qu'on perd parfois la notion du temps écoulé entre les chapitres...).


	6. Monter en flèche puis tomber

**Auteur : Plumeria**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Draco In Darkness de _**Plumeria**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Le sort _Tempus_ est emprunté à l'histoire _Unthinkable Thoughts_ de **Aidan Lynch**. Le Guide de Draco est inspiré, en partie, de l'appareil Bulle de l'univers de **Lori**. Les deux sont utilisés avec l'autorisation des auteurs respectifs.

oo

**Chapitre 5**

**Monter en flèche puis tomber**

_Mieux vaut vivre à deux que solitaire ; il y a pour les deux un bon salaire dans leur travail. Car s'ils tombent, l'un peut relever son compagnon. Mais malheur à celui qui est seul et qui tombe sans avoir un second pour le relever._

- Ecclésiaste 4:9 - 11

oo

- Je ne pourrai pas venir travailler avec toi demain, déclara Harry d'un ton contrit tandis qu'il entassait dans son sac ses plumes et son encre.

- Ah ? Rendez-vous galant ? plaisanta Draco.

Harry renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Peu de chances, non.

- Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que les filles n'aimaient pas les garçons du genre mystérieux, mince, intelligent et héroïque.

- Tais-toi.

- Qu'elle est loin la théorie selon laquelle les blonds s'amusent plus…!

- Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ que je te gifle ?

- Hmmm… ajoutez 'pervers sur les bords' au caractère de Potter, se dit Draco à voix haute, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Qui savait que tu étais un tel masochiste ?

- Malfoy… prévint Harry. Écoute, aucune fille ne m'intéresse en ce moment. Donc arrête avec les 'rendez-vous galants'. Je ne peux pas venir demain parce que le match contre les Serdaigle arrive et qu'on a un entraînement supplémentaire de programmé.

Il y eut un silence.

- Oh, d'accord. Quidditch, finit par répondre Draco avec une légère froideur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se rappela brusquement que c'était _la_ chose que Draco ne pouvait plus faire mais qu'il mourrait sûrement d'envie de refaire. Le Serpentard avait joué avec autant d'acharnement et de fierté que Harry le faisait encore maintenant… mais dorénavant, il n'en parlait jamais.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. J'aurais dû…

- Aucun souci, Potter, lança Draco avec un sourire trop large pour être sincère. On se voit vendredi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

Harry regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Le visage de Draco semblait avoir les traits tirés derrière son sourire.

- Ça va ?

Le sourire faiblit légèrement.

- Je vais bien, répondit le blond, laconique. Et il serait inenvisageable qu'après tout ce temps tu perdes contre les Serdaigle, pas vrai ? Alors va t'entraîner. On se voit vendredi.

Il se détourna pour commencer à ranger méticuleusement ses livres et autres affaires dans son sac.

- Très bien, dit Harry avec un soupir, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui en faire dire plus. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- À vendredi.

Tandis qu'il retournait à sa salle commune, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que Draco évitait comme la peste de mentionner le Quidditch et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. On aurait dit que ce sport n'existait plus du tout pour lui. Harry se rappela que le Serpentard avait tout de suite rejeté l'idée de faire un duel sur le terrain de Quidditch, sans donner aucune explication ; il n'en avait donné que pour éviter les alentours de la cabane de Hagrid. Avait-il assisté au récent match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ? Il n'était pas facile de repérer un visage précis dans la mer d'élèves présents dans les gradins mais, vu son comportement d'aujourd'hui, Harry se doutait que non. Il avait déjà trouvé étrange de voir le brun Laynee Gruen jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur pour Serpentard, à la place de l'habituel blond ; alors pour Draco, venir et écouter le commentateur parler de son remplacent aurait probablement été trop douloureux. Pourtant… il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? Le Quidditch tenait une trop grande place dans le monde magique.

Harry réprima son envie de se cogner la tête contre la rampe d'escalier tandis qu'il montait les marches menant à la Tour de Gryffondor ; il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt aux sentiments de Draco. Mais il était également en colère contre ce dernier qui avait évité de parler du problème aussi longtemps. Il avait évité tant de choses.

Mais comment réagirait-il, lui, si quelque chose venait soudain l'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch de manière définitive ? À cette simple pensée, les entrailles de Harry se gelèrent. Serait-il alors capable d'assister aux matchs et de les apprécier en tant que simple spectateur ? Il adorait regarder les matchs auxquels il ne participait pas, mais tout en sachant qu'il aurait encore de nombreuses occasions de voler dans le ciel. Que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Harry soupira. Il avait considéré tant de choses comme allant de soi, tant de choses qui avaient changé pour Draco et son obstination à rester normal.

oo

Lorsque les équipes habillées de rouge et de bleu entrèrent sur le terrain ce samedi-là, elles furent accueillies par un ciel en partie couvert. L'adversaire direct de Harry était Bethany, une blonde de cinquième année qui incarnait le parfait contraire de Cho. D'un regard étonnamment indifférent, Harry se dit qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux étaient, de loin, le plus séduisant chez elle : les longues mèches argentées étaient nattées et tombaient dans son dos. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'intéresser chez elle. Elle intéresserait sûrement Ron, par contre ; tout dépendait de la durée de sa relation avec Mandy, bien sûr, mais il ne serait pas surpris si son meilleur ami essayait de sortir avec cette fille à un moment donné.

Le match commença et Harry effectua sans le moindre effort un looping en spirale, cherchant un indice révélateur de l'endroit où se situait le Vif d'Or. Mais il se surprit également à lancer de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux spectateurs, cherchant à savoir si Draco était venu assister au match. À plusieurs reprises, il remarqua un brillant éclat argent-doré proche de lui et tourna machinalement la tête d'un mouvement brusque, pour se rappeler à ce moment-là seulement qu'il s'agissait de l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle. Les tribunes étaient remplies, il était donc difficile de repérer une personne en particulier mais, du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire, Draco n'était pas parmi la horde de fans qui hurlait.

Il essaya de se sortir le jeune homme de l'esprit ; le but premier des entraînements supplémentaires qu'ils avaient eus cette semaine avait été de battre l'équipe si bien entraînée des Serdaigle, et leur Attrapeur faisait partie de leurs joueurs les plus doués. Il mit en sourdine Dean, qui avait pris les rênes en tant que commentateur, la foule et toutes les actions qu'il pouvait ignorer sans entrer en collision avec quoi que ce soit, pour concentrer entièrement son attention à semer son adversaire. Il y était presque - plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré ; son balai et sa légère avance finirent par faire la différence. En sueur, mais triomphant, il referma la main sur la petite balle ailée, puis la leva pour la montrer à tout le monde. Victoire !

Ses coéquipiers lui sautèrent dessus, extatiques ; grâce à cette victoire, ils restaient en course pour la Coupe de Quidditch malgré leur défaite face aux Serpentard. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'assurer de gagner assez de points pendant le match contre les Poufsouffle avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Parmi les rires, les préparations de la fête qui allait suivre et d'exubérants loopings, ils redescendirent sur le terrain, reçurent les félicitations de leur Maison et retournèrent en rang serré au château pour commencer les festivités. Tous sauf Harry.

En effet, lorsque Dean et Seamus l'avaient soulevé sur leurs épaules, emplis d'allégresse, Harry avait repéré Draco. Seul… non pas dans les gradins qui s'étaient rapidement vidés, mais sur le côté du terrain, en territoire neutre.

Harry se dégagea de leur emprise en se tortillant.

- Allez-y sans moi ; je vous rejoins dans une minute, leur dit-il.

Ils haussèrent respectivement un sourcil brun et un sourcil blond-roux en guise de réponse, puis haussèrent les épaules en souriant, pensant déjà à la fête qui allait avoir lieu.

- Ne traîne pas trop, lui dit Seamus. La mère de Colin et de Denis leur a récemment envoyé une grosse boîte de bonbons de Honeydukes, qu'ils gardaient pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, une fête sans l'Attrapeur…

Harry leur sourit.

- Gardez m'en un peu, d'accord ? Et je suis sûr que la fête battra son plein ; nos Poursuiveurs ont pour habitude de faire assez de bruit pour la Maison entière !

Ils rirent. Puis, après un signe de la main, il se retourna et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui se dispersait vivement, recevant au passage les félicitations ou évitant les regards noirs de ceux devant lesquels il passait, pour enfin atteindre le Serpentard. Draco se tenait au bord du terrain, silencieux, le visage tourné vers le ciel, comme si un match invisible continuait à se jouer.

- Je ne savais pas si tu venais encore assister aux matchs, déclara Harry, hésitant, en s'approchant.

Le blond haussa les épaules en tournant la tête, pas totalement cependant, comme s'il cherchait un compromis entre faire face aux yeux ou bien aux oreilles de Harry.

- Je ne viens plus. Mais vous faisiez tellement de bruit aujourd'hui, que je pouvais entendre les cris depuis l'intérieur du château, répondit-il. Vu que, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas travailler correctement à cause du bruit, je me suis dit que je ferais aussi bien de venir directement ici pour entendre le score.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il soupçonnait Draco de ne pas dire toute la vérité - le match d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas été plus bruyant que les autres. Mais il n'était pas certain de s'en soucier. L'important était que Draco était là. Il avait posé les pieds sur le terrain et avait vu - enfin, entendu - Harry jouer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants.

- C'est beaucoup moins intéressant de ne pas le voir et de devoir se contenter d'écouter. La plupart du temps, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que toi ou ce Serdaigle faisiez, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la toute fin du match, quand vous avez fait la course pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Les commentaires de Thomas se concentrent principalement sur les autres joueurs.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- C'était pas mal. D'ailleurs, félicitations.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci, répondit Harry en essayant de chercher un moyen pour faire connaître à Draco les parties du match qu'il avait ratées. Tu n'as vraiment pas manqué grand-chose. Et puis, tu sais comment ça se passe : tu restes sur ton balai à te tourner les pouces pendant la plus grande partie du match et puis tu passes cinq minutes folles à faire des pirouettes, des courses-poursuites et à descendre en piqué pour battre l'autre Attrapeur.

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit légèrement.

- Oui, répondit-il lentement. Je m'en souviens.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers ; il essayait de mettre plus de vie dans le match qu'il venait de vivre, pas de rendre le Serpentard encore plus mélancolique. Il parcourut du regard le terrain maintenant vide, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire pour ramener en lui le plaisir de voler. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'Eclair de Feu qu'il tenait encore à la main.

- Hé, finit-il par dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas voler avec moi ?

Draco se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Potter.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Tu peux t'asseoir derrière moi, mon balai peut très bien nous porter tous les deux. Ça te permettrait de voler à nouveau. Je parie que ça ne t'est pas arrivé depuis… tu sais… l'accid…

- Hors de question, l'interrompit Draco en secouant la tête. Potter, je ne peux pas.

Mais Harry était décidé. Il y avait certaines choses que Draco ne pouvaient plus faire - comme être un Attrapeur - mais voler en tandem était possible. Plus moyen de fuir.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux, dit-il à Draco en mettant d'un coup sec son balai en position entre eux deux.

- Là.

Il monta sur le balai puis se retourna pour prendre la main de Draco et la guider vers le manche derrière lui.

- Voilà le balai. Je suis devant toi, donc tu peux t'accrocher à moi. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour piloter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il observa Draco fermer les doigts autour du balai, toujours en train de réfléchir, avant qu'il ne passe instinctivement la jambe de l'autre côté du manche.

- Parfait, dit Harry en souriant avant de se remettre en position. Alors on y va !

Sur ce, il poussa du pied sur le sol et ils s'envolèrent.

oo

Lorsque le balai tangua, Draco agrippa le corps devant lui pour plus de sécurité, gardant une main serré sur le manche et l'autre cramponnée au torse de Harry. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu laisser Harry le convaincre de faire ça ? Dès qu'il avait senti le balai dans sa main, il était monté dessus, machinalement, sans réfléchir - mais c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait être.

Voler lui avait vraiment manqué, oui. Même dans ses plus vieux souvenirs, il avait toujours été capable de voler sur un balai et il avait été particulièrement irrité quand Harry était parvenu à entrer dans l'équipe en première année, étant donné qu'il _savait_ que ses capacités étaient égales aux siennes. Quand il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, ou quand il avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose (principalement à cause de Harry), il allait voler. Depuis l'accident, non seulement il était immobilisé, mais il avait en plus entièrement sorti le vol de son esprit. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait perdu et les souvenirs de vol qui lui revenaient à l'esprit se terminaient toujours par un craquement à soulever le cœur puis par une obscurité totale. Il évitait d'aller sur le terrain ou d'assister aux matchs de Quidditch et sortait de la pièce dès qu'il surprenait une conversation même vaguement liée aux balais.

Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait attiré sur le terrain ce matin ; il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'à cause du bruit dans le château, mais il savait qu'en réalité c'était parce qu'il voulait savoir comment Harry se débrouillait. Malgré sa curiosité et ses habitudes énervantes, le Gryffondor était devenu son ami, quelqu'un de plus en plus important dans sa vie malgré ses réticences.

En parlant de réticence… il était en ce moment même assis à l'arrière du balai de Harry, s'accrochant à sa vie chérie. Il se rendait compte qu'être en l'air en étant incapable de voir était incroyablement désorientant. Sur le sol, au moins, il savait se repérer ; ici, ses sens ne lui envoyaient aucun signal, sauf ce que lui transmettait son oreille interne, perdue et surmenée. Ce qui était loin d'être suffisant. Au premier virage que Harry prit, Draco ferma machinalement les yeux très fort ; il pouvait au moins faire semblant que ne pas voir à ce moment-là était délibéré. C'était en quelque sorte légèrement plus simple que de devoir supporter le fait de garder les yeux grand ouverts et de sentir les larmes monter à cause du vent, pour essayer inutilement de transmettre des informations à son cerveau désorienté.

- Ça va ? entendit-il Harry demander par-dessus le bruit du vent.

- Ça a déjà été mieux. Mais ne tourne pas trop, gémit-il en sentant le balai changer encore de direction, ou je vais vomir.

Il sentit le balai se stabiliser et son oreille interne en fut soulagée.

- Désolé, dit le Gryffondor.

Draco, qui pressait sa joue contre le dos du jeune homme, sentit les paroles se répercuter contre son visage.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Un peu. Dis-moi quand tu prévoies de refaire quelque chose d'aussi amusant.

Son bras droit resserra sa prise autour du torse de Harry. Il sentait les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts ; le sien battait violemment de peur sous son pull. Les mouvements experts ne lui avaient pas seulement fait avoir la tête qui tourne, ils lui avaient également rappelé son dernier vol sur un balai, qui s'était terminé par une ouverture du crâne. Il n'avait aucune idée des obstacles qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, de la hauteur à laquelle ils volaient ou de leur position. Mais tandis que le vol durait et que rien ne leur arrivait, il commençait à se détendre… un tout petit peu.

- Malfoy, je vais devoir faire demi-tour, on s'approche trop de la Forêt Interdite, annonça Harry. Je vais tourner sur la droite. Prêt ?

- On va dire, ça, répondit Draco en se préparant mentalement à être encore plus désorienté.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Grâce à l'avertissement de Harry, il s'était convenablement penché sur la droite pour tourner. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps il fallait rester penché et, pourtant, quand le balai se redressa, il se remit dans sa position initiale et n'éprouva qu'un bref moment de confusion. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Rien.

Soudain, Draco se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il ratait. Non seulement était-il beaucoup plus difficile de garder l'équilibre en changeant sans cesse de directions, mais il s'était en plus empêché de se rappeler le point de vue qu'on avait depuis les airs. Mais maintenant il s'en rappelait. Il ne voyait pas la cime des arbres ni les paysages colorés. Il ne pouvait plus faire la course avec les oiseaux autour des tours du château ou s'émerveiller de la mer blanche qui apparaissait après une chute de neige.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Pour son cerveau, cela ne faisait aucune différence mais, comme auparavant, ça lui était plus facile de surmonter son handicap s'il faisait comme si c'était sous son contrôle et uniquement temporaire.

Les yeux fermés, Harry lui criant chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait, Draco commença à faire plus attention aux sensations que voler lui procurait. Le son sifflant de l'air était libérateur et le balai sous lui réconfortant, même si l'expérience n'était pas complète. Ici, dans l'air. Là où il avait toujours aimé être. Et, malgré toutes les fois où Draco avait tourné Harry en ridicule pour ça, ce dernier lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité grâce à son personnage de 'héros' qu'il conservait partout. Il se détendit mais garda tout de même ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, sentant son cœur harmoniser son rythme aux battements légers qu'il sentait sous sa main, s'enthousiasmant du vol et ne battant plus de peur. Harry portait encore sa robe de Quidditch - Draco le reconnut à la texture et au pull - et était encore légèrement en sueur à cause de sa course pour le Vif d'Or. Se penchant contre la chaleur du Gryffondor et respirant l'odeur familière du dur labeur, Draco commença à se retrouver. Après quelques tours et de légers mouvements experts, il se dit qu'il était prêt.

- Fais un piqué, ordonna-t-il.

Il sentit Harry se tourner légèrement pour essayer de le regarder.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Contente-toi juste de me prévenir avant de le faire.

- D'accord.

Sa voix contenait un soupçon de doute, mais Draco savait que Harry adorait les mouvements audacieux ; il ne refuserait jamais une telle occasion. Et ça ne manqua pas :

- Accroche-toi, on va retourner au-dessus du terrain ; je n'ai pas envie de faire un piqué au-dessus du lac, lui dit le Gryffondor.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry lui cria les différents changements de directions. Draco n'en avait presque plus besoin ; son entière attention était centrée sur le balai sous lui et sur les mouvements que Harry faisait par anticipation.

- Très bien, prévint Harry. J'y vais… maintenant !

Draco sentit le balai descendre en flèche vers le sol et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il était déroutant de ne pas savoir la distance à laquelle l'impact se produirait mais, en même temps, il s'en fichait ; au fond de son esprit, la peur inexprimée de se fracasser contre quelque chose était toujours là, mais sa confiance dans le talent de Harry la surpassait. Il se contenta de s'accrocher au corps devant lui, laissant la gravité le presser complètement contre lui et appréciant le frisson de plaisir auquel il s'était refusé de penser depuis quatre longs mois.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une demi-seconde, il sentit le balai se redresser et ralentir brusquement.

- Je vais m'arrêter, dit Harry, n'ayant plus besoin de crier maintenant que le vent ne sifflait plus autour d'eux. En même temps, on est déjà presque au sol.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer, oubliant que, pour le moment, Harry ne pouvait pas le voir ; ses oreilles étaient encore emplies du bruit du vent et il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour s'exprimer. Il ouvrit les yeux et relâcha sa prise autour du Gryffondor. Ce dernier descendit du balai et le manque de contact corporel fit frissonner Draco de froid. Puis Harry vint à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main et la poser sur son épaule, lui donnant ainsi une idée de la distance à laquelle le balai se trouvait du sol. Il descendit à son tour - tremblant et bouleversé, ne sachant pas s'il était sur le point de rire ou de pleurer.

- Merci, Potter, dit-il en enlevant d'une main tremblante les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

- De rien. Je sais que je t'ai un peu forcé la main, mais tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé. Tu aimerais le refaire un autre jour ?

Il aimerait, oui, mais…

- Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres choses à faire que de me faire voler, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, la réalité étouffant l'exaltation qu'il venait de ressentir. Et puis, tu en fais déjà assez pour moi.

- Et alors ? C'est moi qui te le propose. Et tu as fais beaucoup pour moi aussi, tu sais. Mes notes ont augmenté et j'ai plus de chance de réussir mes A.S.P.I.C.s depuis que j'étudie avec toi.

Il rejeta la comparaison de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est pas comme si tu travaillais vraiment mal avant. Mais tu as fait certaines choses pour moi que je ne _peux_ pas faire pour moi-même, et je déteste ça…

Il s'interrompit pour baisser la voix.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Potter, mais je ne peux pas te demander de faire plus que ce que tu fais déjà.

- Je te répète que c'est moi qui te le propose. C'était amusant pour moi, aussi, tu sais… je n'avais pas volé en tandem comme ça auparavant, sans compter la fois où j'ai emmené Hermione, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de le faire avec toi, avec quelqu'un qui apprécie vraiment de voler.

- Avec quelqu'un qui a essayé de te casser les côtes, tu veux dire, rétorqua-t-il en se rappelant, plutôt honteux, la manière dont il s'était accroché à Harry, comme un enfant terrifié.

- Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. Et c'était de ma faute, de toute façon. Je ne t'avais pas dit ce que je faisais. Tu me l'avais dit, en plus, quand je t'avais raccompagné à la Salle Commune, que tu avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais j'ai oublié.

- Mais on ne devrait pas avoir à me le dire !

Draco serra brusquement les poings.

- Je volais très bien, comme toi, et maintenant, regarde-moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour _tout_ !

- C'est faux, tu…

- C'est _vrai_, insista-t-il, têtu.

Une partie de son esprit se demanda pourquoi il disait tout ça à Harry, mais ça avait brusquement besoin de sortir et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler.

- Même quand je fais quelque chose par moi-même, un sort, un appareil ou _une technique compensatoire_ rend ça possible, railla-t-il en répétant les termes exacts. Tout ce qu'on fait sans réfléchir, moi je dois y réfléchir ! Sans aide, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je ne peux pas écrire, je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux pas voler.

Il secoua la tête tandis que le souvenir de cette montée en altitude cet après-midi lui revenait à l'esprit.

- Surtout ne pas pouvoir voler, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais même pas essayé de monter sur un balai depuis l'accident, mais j'avais l'habitude de voler tout le temps, et…

Brusquement, sa gorge se serra et il dut se forcer à finir sa phrase.

- …Et maintenant, je ne peux plus, et…

C'était trop. Retourner dans les airs, faire quelque chose qu'il avait tellement adoré, avait réveillé quelque chose de profondément enfoui : le sentiment de perte qu'il avait essayé de réprimer pendant tant de temps. Il se laissa tomber au sol alors que son sang-froid durement travaillé s'écroulait complètement.

- _Pourquoi_ ? s'exclama-t-il, le son de sa voix s'évanouissant en un sanglot. Je déteste ça ! Je veux voir… tout est devenu si difficile… tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est…

De douleur, il commença à arracher l'herbe du sol humide. Il peinait à respirer à cause des sanglots qui lui déchirait la gorge.

- Je ne jouerai plus jamais… et je _déteste_ devoir compter sur les autres… et tu avais raison, je suis seul… tout seul…

Il ne s'était jamais senti plus mal de toute sa vie ; pire encore que quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé leur pronostic. Il s'était refusé à se laisser aller. Il s'était alors contenté de digérer la nouvelle et de tout faire pour que sa vie redevienne la même qu'auparavant. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais normale ; il resterait dépendant toute sa vie - dépendant de la magie, des appareils, des gens - à la place de la personne fière et puissante qu'il aurait dû être.

Harry avait essayé de dire quelque chose, mais Draco l'avait coupé, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer et peu disposé à entendre ce que l'autre jeune homme avait à lui dire. De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il tempêta contre cette injustice, laissant enfin échapper tout ce qu'il avait réprimé : son sentiment d'échec, son épuisement, sa colère.

Cependant, lorsque les larmes commencèrent à diminuer, il sentit Harry s'agenouiller à ses côtés et une main chaude lui toucha l'épaule.

- Chuuut. Allez, Draco, murmura le Gryffondor. Ça va aller.

Draco se leva en vacillant pour s'éloigner du réconfort proposé.

- Non ! Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Je serai comme ça éternellement, à lutter jusqu'à la fin !

Il essaya de repousser Harry pour s'enfuir en courant et échapper à cette tristesse et à cette humiliation, mais l'autre jeune homme le rattrapa rapidement.

- Draco, s'il te plaît ! supplia Harry. S'il te plaît… reste ici et parle-moi. Il n'y a personne. Juste nous deux et je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne.

Il y eut un silence.

- Écoute, je… tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais tu ne dois pas garder tout ça pour toi. Dis m'en plus, explique-moi ce que c'est. Peut-être… peut-être que ça pourrait te soulager un peu ?

Il secoua la tête en fouillant dans sa poche pour prendre un mouchoir.

- Ça n'arrangera rien. Je pourrais parler jusqu'à ce que Londubat parvienne à faire correctement une potion, je ne serais toujours pas capable de…

Il se moucha puis prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se ressaisir.

- Ça ne changera rien du tout.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Draco aurait aimé voir ce que l'autre jeune homme faisait ; il avait l'impression que Harry réfléchissait. Sa main reposait encore sur l'épaule de Draco et ce dernier remarqua distraitement que Harry avait dû enlever ses gants à un moment donné. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été capable de voir.

- Ça ne te rendra pas la vue, c'est sûr, finit par dire le Gryffondor. Mais… je sais également par expérience que c'est mille fois plus difficile de faire quelque chose seul plutôt qu'avec des amis. Quand Ron était en colère contre moi pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… la première épreuve a été beaucoup plus difficile que les autres, vu qu'on s'était réconcilié pour les deux autres. Savoir que quelqu'un te comprend ou que tu peux te plaindre à quelqu'un quand tu as l'impression que la situation ne peut qu'empirer… Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, tu as des gens qui t'entourent. Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, tu pourrais peut-être parler à tes amis, dans ta Maison.

Draco eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, on est des Serpentard. Depuis que je suis dans cette Maison, je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait déjà confié quelque chose de vraiment personnel à quelqu'un d'autre - excepté peut-être les commérages sur qui couche avec qui.

- Tes parents, alors ?

Il eut un autre rire méprisant.

- Maintenant que je ne peux plus devenir Mangemort, mon père m'a complètement délaissé. Je crois qu'il prépare un autre garçon à prendre ma place - un quatrième année dont les parents ont été envoyés à Azkaban.

- J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais destiné à être Mangemort, marmonna Harry.

Puis, avec curiosité, il demanda :

- Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère s'est mise à angoisser constamment.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis comme ça ? C'est à cause d'eux. Je cherche à me surpasser pour prouver à mon père que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour réussir ma vie et pour empêcher ma mère d'avoir ses vapeurs… ou peu importe l'expression qu'on utilise pour dire ça.

Harry rit doucement.

- Désolé, mais « avoir ses vapeurs » ? Il existe encore des gens qui utilisent cette expression ?

- La preuve, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il était très fatigué, d'un coup.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolé, déclara brusquement Harry.

Il se tourna vers sa voix.

- Désolé pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il aurait aimé le voir, se dit-il pour la millionième fois, et non pas avoir à essayer de deviner son expression et la position de son corps uniquement à partir de sa voix.

- Pour t'avoir emmené voler. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas, mais je t'ai forcé à le faire quand même. Je pensais que ça serait amusant, et que ça te rappellerait de bons souvenirs.

Il semblait déconfit.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça fasse remonter en toi tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit Draco, fatigué. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'en ai juste marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux… je veux dire, je ne peux même pas _te_ voir, alors que tu es assis juste à côté de moi.

Il se leva péniblement.

- Et maintenant que je me suis complètement ridiculisé, je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir et essayer d'arrêter de réfléchir.

- Attends.

Il entendit Harry se dépêcher de se lever.

- En réalité, tu peux.

Il se retourna.

- Je peux quoi ?

- Tu peux me voir. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Il sentit le Gryffondor lui prendre la main droite et l'amener à son visage.

- Comme ça.

Draco se figea, la main sur la joue de Harry. Il touchait à nouveau ce visage _réel_, douloureusement familier. Combien de fois avait-il voulu à nouveau 'voir' Harry, plutôt que de se fier uniquement à des souvenirs ? Beaucoup de fois. Mais ce n'était une chose à faire qu'une fois, non ? Ça n'avait été que pour prouver qu'il savait quelle avait été l'expression de Harry sur le moment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait n'importe quand… « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du dernier devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ? Au fait, est-ce que je peux te toucher, pour voir l'expression que tu as en ce moment même ? »

Mais là, Harry lui proposait une occasion de le voir. Encore. Les doigts de Draco frôlèrent, non sans hésitation, la mâchoire de Harry jusqu'à son menton. Il sentit et entendit Harry retirer ses lunettes. Les branches cliquetèrent lorsqu'il les plia. Cette autorisation donnée, Draco se sentit alors libre de saisir l'occasion qui se présentait à lui ; ses mains parcoururent tout le visage du Gryffondor : les sourcils d'abord, puis, sous la frange indisciplinée, le long de la cicatrice jusqu'au nez. Il effleura l'extrémité de ses cils, qu'il se rappelait être noirs, et les lèvres gercées par le vent. Sa bouche avait un pli calme et sérieux, mais il se rappelait l'avoir vu rire, prendre un pli renfrogné, s'ouvrir de surprise et se durcir de détermination. Tout ceci - ses cheveux, sa mâchoire, son nez, sa bouche, sa cicatrice - correspondait au souvenir du Harry qu'il gardait, lui ramenant avec précision certaines images à l'esprit, si vivantes sous ses doigts.

- Je peux essayer ? murmura Harry.

Surpris, Draco retira ses mains.

- Essayer quoi ?

- Je peux… te toucher ? Te voir avec mes mains, de la manière dont tu me vois ?

- Mais tu peux déjà me voir.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu as dit que je ne savais pas comment c'était. Eh bien… je veux essayer. Est-ce que je peux ?

Draco hésita. Avant de céder.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il. Ferme les yeux.

Il supposa que Harry s'exécuta, parce qu'il sentit des doigts effleurer avec hésitation son cou, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Draco se tint parfaitement immobile tandis que le Gryffondor s'orientait, sentant les mains de Harry frôler son visage et suivre le même chemin que celui qu'il avait fait un instant plus tôt. Le front de Draco, ses sourcils, le contour de son nez, puis le creux au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Les doigts de Harry étalèrent quelques larmes restantes sur ses joues. Son toucher était léger, mais il se répercuta profondément dans les entrailles de Draco, comme si Harry caressait son âme aussi bien que ses paupières. Harry ressentait-il la même chose quand Draco le touchait ?

- Tes lèvres sont gercées, finit par murmurer le Gryffondor en effleurant sa bouche d'un doigt.

- Les tiennes aussi, sourit Draco en essayant de ne pas aspirer le doigt de Harry en parlant. À cause du vol.

- Oui, sûrement…

La main revint sur sa joue et s'arrêta là ; sa paume prenant le côté de son visage en coupe. Puis sa main se retira.

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir le briser. C'était un de ces rares moments où plus rien n'existait, plus de fardeaux, plus personne. Juste eux deux.

- Je crois… je crois qu'on devrait y aller, finit par marmonner Harry. Il commence à faire froid.

Draco se rendit alors compte de la fraîcheur de l'air ; il se demanda si le ciel s'était couvert, vu qu'il faisait plus chaud plus tôt dans la journée.

- Oui, allons-y.

Il entendit le léger tintement des lunettes de Harry, que ce dernier avait probablement dû remettre. Il essaya de ne pas envier l'autre jeune homme qui pouvait voir à nouveau.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers le château.

- Euh… ton nez dévie légèrement vers la droite.

Cette réponse inattendue provoqua un rire tout aussi inattendu.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ça t'a permis de remarquer mes défauts.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut, insista Harry. C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

Ils arrivèrent au château dans une atmosphère sympathique, avant de se séparer dans le hall d'entrée.

- À lundi, alors.

Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble les dimanches.

- À lundi, répondit Draco.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était tellement fatigué après les évènements de l'après-midi qu'il serait capable de dormir jusqu'à lundi.

- Écoute, Potter, à propos d'aujourd'hui… Est-ce qu'on peut oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Si tu veux, répondit lentement Harry. Mais… enfin, ne le prends pas mal… je suis plutôt content de ce qui s'est passé. Beaucoup de choses te préoccupent manifestement.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air piteux. Il aurait ardemment aimé ne pas avoir craqué comme ça.

- J'imagine, marmonna-t-il.

Il commença à se diriger vers les cachots des Serpentard, mais se retourna en direction des pas de Harry.

- Hé, Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

_Pour la balade en balai, pour m'avoir écouté, pour me laisser te voir_.

- Pas de quoi.

oo

oo

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce qu'il n'aura pas été des plus faciles à traduire...Le prochain chapitre, quant à lui, est déjà disponible sur notre forum (adresse dans notre profil), n'hésitez pas à nous y rejoindre ! :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
